Elsanna Tumblr Writing
by annasfreckles
Summary: Collection of my old and new tumblr writing for Elsanna.
1. Submission for Elsanna Headcanons

**A/N:** Uploading all my old tumblr writing. In the future, I'll also be uploading any new tumblr writing to this collection as well. If you would like to keep in touch with me, check me out on my new tumblr blog: annasfreckles.

* * *

**SUBMISSION FOR ELSANNA HEADCANONS**

"Hey."

Anna almost choked on her soda as the familiar irritation interrupted her pleasant afternoon reverie. She saw the outline of Hans just to her right but refused to acknowledge it, instead deciding her phone had become the most interesting thing in the world.

"You like sitting alone after class?"

"You like bumping into people who want nothing to do with you?"

Hans laughed, but Anna noticed an edge to it. "Nothing? You can't really say that."

"Uh, I think I can."

"But I've been nothing but nice to you today."

"You knocked me over."

"I promise you, it was an accident! You can't exactly blame me for getting distracted by something so beautiful." He took a step closer and Anna sidestepped away.

_This guy cannot be real._ Anna groaned as he tried to get closer again, and she took another instinctive step away. How did she manage to find herself stuck with this loser again?

"Look, I know we didn't exactly get off on the right foot at lunch today..."

"That's one way to put it."

Anna had gone over the scenario in her head the rest of the school day since then. She was so close, Elsa was only a few feet away, obliviously absorbed in a thick book (one of many, it seemed to Anna). And of course, Hans just _accidentally_ knocked her over, with a look in his eyes that said it wasn't accidental at all. Everyone had turned to look as Hans loudly declared his apology, including Elsa. Anna couldn't face her after that. She didn't even bother looking in the blonde's direction as she ran back to her seat, trying to burrow herself further into her jacket as Hans continued to try to reassure her it was an accident, and he would totally make it up to her, and did she know she was so beautiful?

_Gag._ Anna pulled a face and took another sip of soda.

"Well, let me make it up to you. How about we go get something to eat? My treat."

"I don't think so."

"I insist!"

"I said no."

"Come on, don't be like that. Think of it as a date."

_This guy _cannot_ be real._ Anna sighed and took a last sip of her soda before crushing the can in her hand. She turned to face Hans and his irritating, so-full-of-himself smile, a smile disguised as something pleasant and suave. She was sure that smile worked on countless other girls but not her. Anna smirked to herself.

"Sorry, I only date pretty people."

The smile vanished, replaced by irritated confusion. "Pretty?"

"Yeah. Pretty. Beautiful. Gorgeous."

"What about handsome?"

Anna tried to stifle the laughter that came up so unexpectedly, but it managed to sneak out as a rather undignified snort. Anna immediately coughed into her arm, still feeling the laugh threatening to bubble up and send her into a fit. She saw Hans' face flicker from confusion to hurt, the irritation in his eyes a lot darker. Anna stared at him disbelievingly but he didn't relent.

And that was when a flash of blonde braid caught her attention. Elsa was walking briskly to the parking lot, one hand on the strap of her bag, her free arm wrapped protectively lover her book. She was staring straight ahead, unaware of Anna or her unfortunate situation. Anna tossed the crumpled up soda can in the nearby trash can.

"Depends on your definition of handsome," she threw dismissively at Hans as she sped off towards Elsa. She was right behind her, holding out a hand to tap her on the shoulder.

"Hey, Elsa!"

Elsa stopped so quickly, Anna almost ran right into her. She stopped herself just short and found herself staring up into beautiful ice-blue eyes. Elsa, for her part, seemed just as flustered as Anna herself felt, red rising up her neck and tinting her lightly-freckled cheeks. Anna cleared her throat, bringing a hand up to brush a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Do you, uh... wanna go get something to eat?"


	2. Knocking on the Wrong Door

**KNOCKING ON THE WRONG DOOR**

The chime of the doorbell seemed to echo off the walls of her own head. Elsa sighed, took a deep breath, and stood up from her desk. The doorbell rang again and Elsa had to bite her cheek in an effort to keep herself from yelling at whoever was at her door.

She swung it open and found a small boy standing in front of her, staring up at her with wide and nervous eyes. Behind him trailed a wagon filled with boxes of candy. Elsa looked up and saw a woman standing out on the sidewalk, watching with arms crossed.

_Oh god no. Why._

"H-h-hello, miss! Um... could I interest you in some candy? I-i-it's for a fundraiser. For my school."

Elsa wanted to say no. She was far too busy at the moment to deal with this boy and whatever he wanted, sketches were due _the next day._ And she had, what, two tests? Her professors would not care about a little boy trying to earn money and so neither did she.

But with the mother standing just a few feet away, watching like a hawk, she had to convince herself to care just a little.

She sighed, shoulders dropping in defeat. "Wh-what kind of candy?"

The little boy smiled brightly at that, his entire demeanor changing from that of a deer caught in the headlights to some sort of over-excited squirrel. He immediately began digging into the boxes, showing off the bars of milk chocolate, dark chocolate, mint chocolate, white chocolate, caramel-filled, these ones have almonds in them!—before she finally had to stop him and just buy several of varying flavors. The way his smile grew bigger told Elsa she had just made his day, and she suddenly imagined a downtrodden little boy failing to make even a single sale, trudging along trying to convince his mother to just take him back home.

"Here you go." She couldn't help but feel like her smile was so obviously fake as she handed him the money.

"Thanks, miss!" He said, waving goodbye over his shoulder as he ran up to his mother. "Mom! Look how much money I made!"

"That's great, Olaf!" The mother flashed a grateful smile at Elsa before turning to her son. Elsa turned back into her apartment, closing the door behind her. She took the armful of chocolate and began to set it neatly into her fridge. She had just finished, closing the door and turning to sit back at her desk, when her phone rang.

"Are you _kidding_ me." She stomped and growled her way over to where her phone was left charging on the kitchen counter. Elsa glared at the caller ID.

"What is it this time, Kristoff?"

"Hello to you, too." the man grumbled back to her. Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Not in the mood for this shit, Kris."

"What happened, did you get a B on your chem test or something?"

Elsa groaned. "No, but if I _do_ get a B, I'm going to personally go over to your house and take a sledgehammer to your computer."

"Hey! I just finished building it!" He actually sounded legitimately distressed. Elsa giggled. "It's not funny, Elsa, my baby didn't do anything to you!"

"Yes, well, just hope I get a good grade, then."

"Elsa, a B _is_ a good grade."

"B is the same as getting second place!"

"What's wrong with second place?"

Elsa sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she felt the start of a migraine settling in. It was Kristoff's turn to laugh.

"Don't worry, Elsa, you're gonna do great. This is _you_ we're talking about, after all."

"Why did you call me, Kris?"

"Oh! Right! Sven's hosting a party at his place tonight, everyone's gonna be there. But there's gonna be lots of booze and shit, so I was hoping maybe you could come?"

"And what, be your babysitter?"

"Designated driver is the socially-accepted term."

"Don't you _also_ have a test tomorrow?"

"For what? Italian? I'm gonna do fine. I've studied all damn week, I just wanna relax tonight."

"By studying, do you mean playing Diablo with your book and notes off to the side?"

"Sven was helping me out!" Elsa let out a harsh scoffing laugh at that, and Kristoff whined, "C'mon, Elsa. Please? S'il vous plait?"

"That's French, Kristoff." Elsa rolled her eyes. But she couldn't really blame him. If there was one person he could count on to go to a party with him _without _getting drunk off her ass, it was Elsa. But she wasn't sure about a party. She had to study for _two_ tests, not to mention these sketches she _still_ hadn't finished that were due tomorrow. She eyed them resting on her desk and bit her lip.

"What time is the party?"

"Eight. Well, sorta. Officially, it starts at eight, but this is Sven's party after all. The party starts whenever people feel like showing up at his doorstep."

Sven's place was at _least_ a thirty minute drive, if the traffic gods decided to smile upon her. She knew it wasn't expected of her to be there at exactly eight, but she also didn't want to be the person who suddenly showed up an hour into the party. And like Kris said, this was _Sven's_ party. She might end up showing up an hour later anyways.

Elsa looked to the clock. Barely even one. She sighed. "Alright, alright. I haven't seen Sven and the gang in a while anyways. I'll pick you up around 7:30, how does that sound?"

"That sounds muy bueno!"

"Spanish, Kristoff."

They talked for a few more minutes before hanging up. Rubbing her temples, Elsa sat down at her desk, glaring down at the half-finished sketches. 7:30. She had approximately five... maybe six hours to finish her homework.

_You can do this, Elsa. You just have to focus._

Her stomach growled.

_Right, you should probably eat something, too._

Elsa walked briskly to the kitchen and quickly put together a lunch. She looked at the clock. 1:05. Grabbing her plate of sandwich and chips and her cup of tea, she walked back to the desk, trying to ignore the pounding of her heart against her ribcage. She had plenty of time to finish the sketches, she knew that. But still, her entire body was on red alert, engaging fully into panic mode. She sat down, clearing a space on her desk for her lunch—not that she needed to, besides her sketches, there was really nothing _on_ her desk—and then picked up her pencil, ready to work.

_BANG._

Elsa jumped, hitting her knee on the table. Her pencil went flying. She sucked in a breath—it seemed to get stuck somewhere in her chest—and bit her lip hard enough to slightly draw blood. Holding tightly onto her bruising knee, tears springing to her eyes in pain, she half-mumbled curses as she glared at her door. The banging continued.

_What the _fuck_ is it now?!_

"HANS. OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR."

What.

Elsa stared at the door, hands still gripping her knee in half-remembered pain, blinking, and all she could think of was. What? She was completely unsure of what to do. The concept of answering the door and calmly explaining to the person that they had the wrong apartment seemed a foreign and strange idea. She had no idea what to do!

"HANS."

On the list of things she was expecting, being mistaken for her ex-next door neighbor was not one of them.

Elsa turned back to the sketches. Maybe she should just ignore them; she had homework to finish. Maybe the stranger would give up or notice that this was the wrong house and move on. Although, then they'd just go and bang on another door and Elsa wasn't sure if she was willing to hear six hours of angry cursing until the landlord showed up.

Also, where did her pencil go?

"HANS. I WILL FUCKING BREAK THIS DOOR DOWN."

Elsa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Somehow, she didn't doubt it for a second.

_Alright, alright. Elsa, stop being an idiot recluse and just... tell them they're mistaken._ Elsa exhaled and shoved herself up onto her feet, mechanically making her way over to the door, which was still being pounded on. It felt like her legs were suddenly made out of jelly. _You can do this._

She opened the door.

"Um, excuse me...?" Elsa stared down at the red-haired woman, who looked like she was five seconds away from committing aggravated assault.

And then suddenly the anger seemed to get sucked out of her. She stared up at Elsa, confused and shock taking hold of her entire body, tensing up. She blinked, mouth agape, and Elsa couldn't help but think she had the cutest expression of bafflement she had ever seen.

"You're not Hans."

Elsa smiled. "No, I'm not."

The girl paused, looked to the next door over, then back again at Elsa. "I have the wrong apartment, don't I?"

"Yes, you do." Elsa felt her smile grow wider at the noticeable flush that crawled up the girls' neck. She coughed and turned away.

"S-s-sorry about that. I-I'll just," she hooked a thumb over her shoulder, "go talk to Hans. See ya." She turned to leave, shoulders hunched and raised up to her ears.

"Um, didn't you know, though?"

The girl turned back, nose scrunched up. "Know what?"

Elsa frowned. How could she _not _know? She was clearly someone who knew Hans very well. "Hans moved. A few days ago, actually."

And like that, the expression of utter rage returned. Bright freckles were swallowed up in a red flush of anger—_oh shit, she really_ does_ have freckles, doesn't she?_—and her eyes sharpened, narrowing. She balled her hands up into fists.

"HE WHAT?!"

Elsa flinched, taking a step back into her apartment. "Yeah, h-he moved. He was moving stuff back and forth for about a month now."

The girl looked back to the door of the now-vacant apartment, her entire jaw clenched, working as she clearly struggled with finding the perfect expression of whatever justified rage she felt. Elsa suddenly felt extremely guilty that she had almost decided to focus on her homework instead of helping this girl.

"That fucker still has my shit!"

Elsa stared up in shock. "He _what?_"

"Well, I mean, not all of it, actually. Not even half of it… okay, like, only a few things, but still!"

"What did he have?"

The girl let out a breath, her entire upper body slumping over. "Some DVDs and a video game."

Elsa bit her lip. She hadn't spoken much to her neighbor, but in the few moments she spared for him, she became quickly uncomfortable around him. He certainly had charm but it was too much. Like with every word he spoke, he expected something out of it. The way he would flash her his wide, million-dollar smile, the way he would look her over with a peculiar look in his eyes—and then try to wave it off, "Oh, I was just admiring the fabric of your sweater."—the way he would jump at every opportunity to talk himself up. He'd often make not-so-subtle comparisons between the two of them as well, and the way he talked about relationships and felt the need to bring up her own lack of a boyfriend almost every time had Elsa making about a dozen excuses to race back to her apartment. She knew he had a girlfriend. Or several. She had seen lots of girls coming and going, wrapped around his arm.

She had never seen this girl, however.

"What's your name?"

The girl looked up from glaring down at her shoes. "Huh?"

Elsa smacked her head. That wasn't really something to just blurt out. "I... sorry. I just... I feel really bad for what he did to you, and—"

"Oh, don't worry about me." Suddenly, as if the whole thing was just a silly prank, the girl straightened and immediately flashed her a crooked smile. Elsa felt her heart melt. "I'll be fine. I mean, I can just buy some replacements, you know? My next paycheck or... the one after. I'll be fine." She stuffed her hands into her pockets and shrugged, still smiling. But Elsa could tell it stung very badly.

"Hans never told you he was moving?"

The girl scowled. "Hans doesn't tell me shit. Hell, I've been to his place all of once and that was a year ago. I left my stuff with him because he said he'd check em out on his own time. I was naïve and stupid." She glowered at the floor again.

Elsa wrung her hands. She really didn't like seeing this girl feeling so upset. "I'm sorry."

The girl shrugged again. "It's whatever. Uh..." She cleared her throat and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. _Cute._ "I'm... _really_ sorry for bothering you."

Elsa laughed. "It's fine. I wasn't really do—" Wait. No. She had homework to do. Homework that was due _tomorrow._ She bit her lip. "I mean... it's really no trouble."

The girl didn't seem to buy it, but a smile tugged at her lips. Silence hung thickly around them for several moments—it certainly felt longer—and Elsa felt her face go hot and she directed her attention to her shoes, hugging herself awkwardly. She wasn't quite sure how to segue her way back into her apartment.

"You wanna go on a date?"

Elsa's head snapped up. "What?"

The girl was positively glowing. "A date. Like, I treat you to lunch or something. I mean, it's the least I can do. For bothering you."

"I—you—" Elsa took a moment to try and steady her frantically beating heart. Nope. Not working. She sucked in a breath. "You didn't bother me, it's really okay."

The girl shrugged. "I wanna take you out to lunch anyways."

"What?" Elsa swore she thought her heart had stopped. "Why? How?"

The girl bit her lip, clearly trying to hold back laughter. "Why, because I want to! How, I guess by driving you to the restaurant. I mean, that's how most people do it, right?"

Elsa had to smile at that. "I-I mean, are you sure? I mean... if you want to."

The girl nodded excitedly. "I am. I do."

Elsa finally relaxed, laughing. "Alright, fine. Lunch it is then."

"Tomorrow? I get out of classes at 2."

"That's... that sounds good. My second test isn't until 6."

"Perfect." The girl smiled even wider. Then she suddenly jumped, startling Elsa. "Oh! My name's Anna." She held out a hand.

Elsa stared at it, half-expecting it to suddenly turn into a snake and bite her. Smiling nervously, she took the offered hand and shook it, all too aware of how clammy her own hands felt. "N-nice to meet you, Anna. M-my name's Elsa."

"Alright, Elsa." Anna said, stuffing her hand back into her pockets. She began to walk backwards towards the sidewalk. "I'll be here around 2:30. You better be ready!"

"Don't worry, I will."

Anna laughed and spun around, skipping back to what seemed to be her car. Elsa watched her go, then realized what she was doing and quickly walked back into her apartment, closing the door behind her and leaning against it, as if expecting something else to come and knock her door down. She took several deep breaths, only then realizing just how much she was shaking, how badly her heart was racing.

She had a date.

"What the _fuck_ just happened?!"

She had a date. Not just a date, she had a date with the cutest little redhead she had ever met, and all because she had knocked on the wrong door because her asshole ex-boyfriend neglected to tell her that he was moving. And _god_ was she cute. Elsa still couldn't get the image of her adorable crooked smile out of her head, or the way she pushed a strand of her hair back when nervous, or just think of how many damn freckles she had on her cheeks and—

_Jesus Christ, Elsa, you've only just barely met her. What the hell is wrong with you?_ How had this adorable, red-haired, freckle-faced girl managed to send her reeling after only taking up maybe two minutes of her life? Why did she feel like she had just run a fucking marathon? Elsa knew people made her nervous, but god _damn._

This was a mistake. This was a _huge_ mistake. She hadn't even put up a fight to Anna's offer. Why? She could have just said no and it would've been that. They'd have gone their separate ways. Nothing to worry about anymore. She didn't need to get herself involved with some girl's drama with the douchiest douche that ever douched. Elsa wasn't made to date people. Elsa wasn't girlfriend material.

_It's just one date, though... not even a date, it's just lunch. That's all it is. Could it really be that bad?_

Elsa thought about it. Thought about the last time something like this had happened.

_Yes, it could really be that bad._

Elsa was so caught up in trying to think of a way to cancel the date without coming off as rude that it took her five minutes to realize she had failed to get Anna's number.

"_Dammit!"_


	3. Untitled (Anna Dies)

**A/N:** I should take this time to let y'all know, not all of these tumblr bits are Elsanna, even tho I know I titled it Elsanna Tumblr Writing. Any time they're sisters, it's just normal platonic Snow Sisters. I'm not comfortable with writing icest/arencest.

**tw:** major character death

* * *

**UNTITLED (Anna Dies)**

There were lights everywhere of every color. The taste and smell of blood invaded her senses, her whole body shaking in pain. She sucked in a breath—or tried to. Her eyes were unmoving in their sockets, unseeing. The lights continued to flash.

The last thing she could remember was lying in bed. A blur of images and sounds mushing into each other to create a whirlwind of confusion. But try as she might, nothing else resurfaced. Her mind was dark. She couldn't remember anything past her entire world being thrown on its side.

_Something's not right..._

"ANNA!"

She was trying to regain her senses, find herself again. But every time she thought she had grounded herself, her world went reeling backwards. She couldn't even keep her eyes open, for all the good that did her. All she knew was darkness and pain, and the voices barely made it through the fog.

"She's not breathing... _she's not breathing! We have to do something!_"

"It's going to be okay, Ms. Arendelle. Just calm down."

_Elsa?_

Her sister was nearby. She had to fight to get back to her, to sit up, to look at her, to say _something._ She needed to reassure her that she was alright. But pain overtook her, dragged her further and further down...

"_She's gonna die!_"

"Ms. Arendelle, you _need_ to calm down."

She was slipping; she couldn't hold on anymore. She could only let go as she listened to the violent sobs of her sister fade away, her last reminder of the world of the living.

"I'm so sorry... it's all my fault..."

_Never your fault..._


	4. Freewriting (fugitive Elsa)

**A/N:** I remember when I wrote this. I thought it was kind of weird but the idea just hit me randomly and I couldn't get it out. I had a few ideas for a continuation but I ended up scrapping them bc... I burnt out lol. I need to just stop trying to continue stuff I have no intention of continuing.

**tw:** mild violence

* * *

**FREEWRITING**

**02:38**

The digital interface glared at her, illuminating the corner of her desk in her dark room. She refused to take her eyes off of it, not sure if she wanted it to be 06:00 yet or if she wanted to _reverse_ time.

All she knew was that she wanted to sleep.

_Goddammit why._

Anna groaned, tearing her eyes away from the clock and resuming throwing the rubber ball up at the ceiling, catching it a few times before she grew tired of it again. She sprawled her arms behind her pillow, biting down on her lip with concern.

She only had a little over three hours until work. Anna had tossed and turned, listened to that environmental bullshit Kristoff had recommended to her but nothing had come of it. She even tried to watch some documentaries, play a few video games, _anything_ to tire herself out.

And yet there she lay.

No sleep.

Anna huffed, blowing her bangs out of her eyes. _Well._ She contemplated for a moment, then sighed and rolled off the bed, landing deftly on her feet. _If I'm not gonna sleep, might as well do something productive._

By "do something productive," she of course meant stuff her face full of processed food and sugary junk.

Kristoff would have gone pale-faced at the sight of her—guzzling down chocolate milk and microwaved pizza like it was her _actual_ job, as she often liked to pretend it was—but she didn't care. She almost smirked at the thought of it, flipping channels as she crammed the last of her fifth slice into her mouth.

Pre-dawn Saturday morning cartoons made for some good entertainment—Anna tried in vain to keep her constant commentary in check, lest she get yet _another_ complaint from her neighbors, infamous for her night-time excursions—but even she had her limits. And that limit was about ten slices and three cups, stretching like a cat as she gave the kitchen clock a wary look.

**04:15**

Anna sighed as she gathered everything. Throwing away the plates and dumping the cup in the sink to be washed at an undetermined date, she turned towards the hall. Maybe she could try for an hour of sleep before leaving for work...

Something thumped outside.

Anna stopped before the hallway, foot raised in the air, listening intently. The thumps seemed to get louder, closer, but she couldn't make out what exactly it could be. Maybe just some college kid coming home from a drunken night out? That was probably all it was.

Probably.

Her stomach twisted as she turned back towards the door. The thumping was getting closer, sounding like someone was running, and she was almost wondering if she should check to make sure the person needed help. Or maybe call the landlord and ask—

The front door flew open.

And Anna was thrown across the room.

_**THUNK**_

Anna let out a sharp breath as pain lanced through her skull. It felt like it had cracked in two. Her whole body was limp and sluggish, colors dancing across her vision. She shook her head, trying to resurface, but the pain only sharpened, her eyes squeezing shut and her breath catching in her chest.

Something cold crunched underneath her.

Anna groaned, trying to at least raise her head up. Her eyes flitted open and she caught a glimpse of wide blue eyes and blonde hair before the world spun and went dark.

_Shit._

Elsa heard the shriek before she could really contemplate anything else. Now she watched as the young woman struggled and ultimately failed to keep conscious. Blood had dripped down from where she hit her head and stained the snow underneath her. Elsa could only stand there and stare in shock.

_Shit shit shit. I was hoping I wouldn't ran into anybody._

This woman should have been asleep! Leave it to Elsa's luck to land her in the one room where someone was still up and awake.

Footsteps sounded behind her somewhere. Elsa turned just in time to see someone round the corner at the end of the hallway and take aim.

_**BANG**_

Elsa had only a second to dodge, dropping to the ground and rolling into the apartment. At the moment, this was still her only way out. But she could hear the footsteps approaching, quickening, and next to her, the woman was stirring.

She reacted immediately.

Elsa grabbed the woman by the collar of her shirt and pulled her up. The woman made a surprised squeak, still disoriented. The gun was raised and Elsa felt the girl immediately stiffen.

"_Hostage! Hold your fire!"_

Elsa was panicking. She hadn't gotten a chance to really get a good look of her surroundings. And the feel of the woman in her arms, heart throwing a fit in her chest, had Elsa's own heart running. She swallowed the panic down, feeling her stomach twist sickly. Another time, another place. Not right now.

"Set to stun."

Hans.

Elsa growled, body shaking. The cold inside of her began to grow.

"Elsa, let the girl go and come quietly."

Elsa clenched her jaw, not daring a look over the girl's shoulder. She ignored Hans, dared a look backwards, making sure to keep the girl steady and upright. There was a window in the far corner of the living room. She edged backwards towards it.

"If you let her go and surrender, I promise I can keep you alive. I can lessen the charges against you. Just let the girl go."

_That's not gonna work a second time, Hans, I don't know who you think you're fooling._

Footsteps sounded against the tile floor.

"_Don't come closer!"_

Her whole body hummed, her fingers tingling. She felt the cold run through her veins. The temperature dropped and the footsteps—probably Hans—immediately ceased. Elsa curled her hand around the sharp ice and held it up to the girl's throat. She felt the body in her arms twitch, gasping. She held her tighter with her free arm.

"Come closer and I kill her."

The cold in the room grew thicker. Snow was already falling to the ground, ice crawling up the walls. It crunched underneath Elsa's boots as she continued to inch her way to the window. The girl was shaking.

"Elsa, please, let her go."

"Shut up, Hans."

"You're going to get her hurt, Elsa."

"Come closer, and I _will_ kill her."

The girl tried to twist out of her grip but Elsa held her firmly. She held the ice dagger closer to her throat, catching a small drip of blood on her fingers.

"Don't."

The girl was sobbing. _"Please..."_

Elsa checked behind her. The window was in reach. She just had to do this right. She only had one chance.

She looked back and spied Hans over the girl's shoulder.

"_Fire!"_

Elsa moved the girl just in time. Her whole body went tense. Elsa gritted her teeth, anger rising as the snow around howled ferociously. She caught Hans and his men struggling to stay upright in the force of the winds.

Dropping the dagger, she raised her hand and threw a blast at them, knocking them all over. She took a moment to enjoy the sound of Hans' body hitting the ground, his shout of pain and frustration, before she turned and shot another blast of magic at the window.

And then jumped.

The snow on the ground cushioned her fall—as well as the girl's. She didn't even realize until now that she had even fallen with her. Elsa eyed her carefully. The dart was still stuck in her shoulder. The girl was out cold.

Elsa looked up at the window. She knew it was only a matter of time before Hans and his men caught up with her again. She had a second to make her decision.

Elsa scooped the girl's body into her arms.

She had proven very useful.


	5. Vampire Anna

**A/N:** ahhhh I have a special place in my heart for this one~ I love the idea of cheerful, bubbly, sunshine-y Anna as a super-powerful blood-sucking vampire lol. I still say there is not nearly enough vampire!Anna in this fandom and I'm def gonna be revisiting this idea at some point in the future, prob as drabbles and ficlets or smthn.

**tw:** mild violence and blood

* * *

**VAMPIRE ANNA**

"Where's Anna?"

The boys all looked up from their card game. Their laughter died and they all looked mortified. That wasn't doing wonders for Elsa's heart rate.

"Um..." Olaf scratched his chin. "She said she was going to the Observatory."

"I was just _in_ the Observatory."

"Oh..." He offered a sheepish laugh, but upon seeing the seething glare on Elsa's face, immediately gulped it back down. "Um, then I guess she meant the roof."

"_The what?!"_

Every single one of them flinched. Kristoff set his cards down and stood up, raising his hands in an attempt to placate her. It wasn't working. "Don't worry, Els, she's wearing her jacket."

"And if somebody _sees_ her?!"

"Elsa, we live in the middle of nowhere, who on earth—"

"You _know_ exactly who I'm talking about, _Kristoff."_

Kristoff shut his mouth, averting his gaze and lowering his hands. He sat back down in his chair and pulled his hood over his face before picking his cards back up.

Elsa was fuming. Her hands clenched into fists and her breathing was erratic. "How long has she been gone?"

Sven cleared his throat, reaching for his glass of water. "About an hour."

_Goddammit._ Elsa turned on her heels and sprinted out the room.

_All the time.. all the _fucking_ time... doesn't she understand what being a vampire actually means? And I'm the only one who bothers to ever take care of her._

Some distant, not-panicking part of Elsa's brain told her this wasn't true, but she was far too enraged to even _try_ to listen to it. She stormed out of the back door into the yard and immediately turned around.

Yup. There was Anna.

She was sitting at the edge, swinging her legs back and forth, head raised as she basked in the sunlight. The sunlight that was drawing very irritated red scars all over her face.

She wasn't wearing her jacket.

"_ANNA!"_

The redhead jumped and almost slipped off the roof, but she held on fast. She looked down at Elsa, eyes wide with fright. She swallowed, cleared her throat, and gave an awkward wave.

"Hey, Els, what's up?"

"GET. DOWN. FROM. THERE. _NOW."_

Anna groaned, stretching back and laying across the roof. "Do I have to? It's so much better up here. The warmth feels great."

"The warmth is _killing_ you. Now _get down._ And why aren't you wearing your jacket?"

Anna shrugged. "More fun this way."

Elsa buried her face in her hands. _I swear to god, Anna, I will strangle you._

"Just... get down."

Anna huffed. _"Fine."_ She rolled over to grab her jacket, but her footing almost immediately slipped and this time, her reflexes didn't catch up to save her from plummeting four stories to the hard concrete below.

_**CRRRRACK**_

"_ANNA!"_

Elsa ran, her heart racing faster. Anna was motionless at the foot of the stairs just outside the back door, lying in a pool of what seemed to be all the blood she had left in her body.

"No no no no, Anna..." Elsa gingerly moved her onto her back. The bruises were already healing and the broken bones snapping back into place. Anna's eyes fluttered open as she stirred. Elsa gasped. They had gone almost completely black.

"_Elsa..."_

"I'm right here." Elsa picked her up and ran back inside the manor. She had to hurry. Anna's breathing was too quick, her body was shaking. She _had_ to hurry.

She ran all the way up to Anna's room, throwing the door open and placing her on the bed. Anna's shaking had gotten worse, her eyes squeezed tightly shut. Elsa ran to the closet, throwing everything out of her way before coming upon a small safe in the back. She unlocked it and found a few bottles filled with red liquid.

"Okay, Anna," she hurried back, a bottle clutched tightly in her hand, "here's some—"

Elsa's head smacked against the wall, the bottle flying out of her reach and crash-landing several feet away. Dark spots played all over her vision, what she could see doubling and tripling. She shook her head, trying to get up, but her whole body felt like it was made of lead, and her eyes closed.

Only a few minutes seemed to pass when Elsa finally opened her eyes again. She groaned, putting a hand to the back of her head. She couldn't feel any blood.

_Where's Anna?_

Elsa looked around and found her, hunched over the broken bottle. Elsa's eyes widened, her head clearing up when she realized exactly what was happening.

_I should leave her... I need to get up and leave right now..._

But something caught the vampire's attention and her head snapped back. Elsa froze. Anna's eyes were completely black, both hands drenched in crimson. One was raised towards a bloody mouth, which opened and revealed two long fangs.

"Anna, it's me, it's Elsa." The drowsiness from earlier came back, but she fought it off. Just a little longer. "Don't worry, it's just me. Keep eating, I'm not here to—to bother you. Just finish eating."

Anna seemed to consider her, but Elsa knew the words probably made no sense in her current state of mind. Regardless, she turned away, uninterested, and back to the blood on the floor. Elsa closed her eyes and exhaled deeply, resting her pounding head back against the wall. Her heart began to calm down with each breath she took, and when she opened her eyes a few moments later, Anna was back to normal.

"_Mmm..."_ She smiled as she licked the blood off of her fingers. She turned to Elsa, eyes back to her normal vibrant teal, and smiled gratefully. "That was great! Thanks, Els."

"Yeah... yeah, no problem."

Anna's smile vanished and she looked Elsa over. "Are you okay? I didn't—" She gasped and pulled back. "I didn't hurt you, did I?!"

"No! No, you're fine. I mean, you threw me into the wall to get to the bottle I was going to give you anyways, but it's no big deal." She touched the back of her head again and winced.

"You're probably bruised. I can get you an ice pack."

"You don't have to, I can get it just fine."

Elsa slowly got to her feet, Anna following her. She turned to the vampire, suddenly remembering what got them in this predicament in the first place. She reached over and took Anna's face into her hands, earning a startled squeak in response. She fought the urge to smile and put on a very stern frown.

"Don't _ever_ do that again. You _know_ what would happen if someone saw you and you _know_ what happens when you're in the sun for too long. You're a _vampire,_ Anna."

The smaller girl flinched and her eyes darted down to the floor. Her lower lip trembled. "I'm sorry, Els, I just..." Her voice hitched and she swallowed. Her eyes began to shine bright with tears. "I just miss it is all."

Elsa caught the tears with her thumbs, brushing softly against her cheeks. She leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on the girl's forehead. "I know you do. That's what the jacket's for."

Anna's eyes suddenly widened. "Oh... shit. My jacket. It's still on the roof."

"I'll have one of the boys get it." Elsa scowled. "Maybe it'll teach them a thing or two about letting you go unsupervised."

Anna giggled and poked her in the stomach. Elsa let out a squawk and recoiled. "Don't be too hard on them. After all, I'm the one who lied."

Elsa blinked, then crossed her arms and drew herself up. She easily towered over the vampire and often had to remind herself that she wasn't the one who could break bones with a simple handshake. "That's true. And so what, my dear, do you think your punishment should be?"

Anna gasped, eyes bright and smile widening. Suddenly, she was gone, and Elsa was left staring at an empty space for a good five seconds before she realized what had happened.

"You have to catch me first!"

Elsa growled and spun on her heel. "Dammit, Anna, _don't do this."_

But really, she thought with a smile, she wouldn't have it any other way.


	6. Kristoff's a Bro and Anna's Heartbroken

**A/N:** This might be my favorite of my old tumblr writing, if I'm being honest. I have a lot of good ones but this one just kinda stuck with me.

**tw:** brief sexual harassment

* * *

**KRISTOFF'S A BRO AND ANNA'S HEARTBROKEN**

Anna was alone.

It's not like she wasn't used to being alone. This was a situation she was very used to, excessively so. She had been convinced that was the kind of life she had to look forward to: a life full of lonely days and closed doors. And she would have been perfectly okay with it, at one point in time.

A lifetime of being alone and it just took five years to make one day completely ruin her.

Maybe this was a good thing, though. She was starting to actually think things could work out, her walls being pulled down brick by brick. It was dangerous. Now they were back up again and they were back up for good. Everything was back to normal now.

She could convince herself it was for the best.

Anna felt the burn of ash on her lips as she brought the cigarette up for a smoke. She inhaled, the taste of smoke a warm welcome, and then exhaled. The setting sun had cast the sky in a brilliant array of purple and orange. The breeze of the coming evening blew softly, soothing her frayed nerves and lulling her into a light doze. It almost made her forget everything.

Almost.

Somewhere nearby, she heard loud laughter and turned her head—three guys her age were walking on the opposite sidewalk, probably on their way to a party or downtown. She watched them, a cold ache twisting in the center of her chest. One of them turned to look at her.

"Hey baby, wanna come have some fun with us? You look lonely!"

Anna scowled but did her best to ignore them, smoking her cigarette as they threw various lewd invites to "come have a good time" at her. Their catcalls started to get more aggressive as she ignored them, and when one of the men started to venture over towards her, she felt the tightness in her chest snap. Anna pushed away from the wall and walked down the sidewalk.

"Aw, c'mon, baby, don't be like that."

She did her best to ignore him, taking another deep inhale of her cigarette as she walked further down the sidewalk, but the feeling of warm fog in her lungs did nothing to thaw the feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. Anna listened helplessly as the man's footsteps got closer, and she was fairly certain she could hear his friends following them.

Up ahead, there was a restaurant. If she could just make it inside, find a table… surrounded by people, maybe it would convince him to leave her alone. Anna quickened her footsteps, trying her best to swallow the panic down. She was about ready to throw her cigarette away, wincing at the waste, when the front doors of the restaurant opened—

"Hey, Kris."

Kristoff looked up, bag of food and drink held awkwardly in one hand as he fumbled in his coat pockets for his keys with the other. He took one look behind her and immediately frowned, his lips forming a tight line and his eyes turning hard. Anna heard the footsteps behind her stop.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing... just went out for a smoke." She took a look over her shoulder and stared the man down. He cursed and turned around to rejoin his friends, muttering something about not liking redheads anyways. Nausea gripped her stomach tightly, her body shaking with the aftereffects of panic, and she followed Kristoff to the side of the restaurant. She leaned against the wall and took a deep puff of her cigarette, swallowing a sob down as relief washed over her.

"You're gonna kill yourself, you know."

Anna looked over at her friend. He was watching her carefully. Raising an eyebrow, she brought the cigarette up to her lips once more.

"Maybe that's the point, Krissy."

He flinched, opening his mouth to say something, but no words came. Anna looked away from him to avoid seeing the hurt in his eyes. He didn't even know _what_ to say.

Ambulance sirens blared somewhere in another world.

"Elsa's going to get mad at you if she sees you smoking."

Anna scuffed the bottom of her shoes on the pavement, breathing out through her nose.

"Elsa won't see me smoking."

Kristoff fell silent and Anna was alone again. She kept her thoughts on the pavement in front of her, tracing the cracks with her eyes. Her heart was beating fast in her chest and the earlier nausea had returned, for an entirely different reason this time.

Something rustled next to her and Anna looked to Kristoff. His arm was extended out, offering her the food and drink. "Have you eaten today?"

Anna shook her head. "I'm fine."

Kristoff gave her a look and she rolled her eyes in response. She turned away and ignored the proffered food, continuing to smoke. A whole minute passed, though, and Kristoff did not retract his hand. Rolling her eyes again, Anna took one last drag, savoring the smoke as it rolled around her tongue before exhaling in an exasperated sigh. Kristoff chuckled, but she pointedly ignored him, dropping her cigarette onto the sidewalk and stomping on it with a bit more force than needed to put it out.

"Thanks, Kris," she mumbled as she took the food and cup, eyes cast downward, "... I owe you."

He waved her off. "Nah, you don't owe me anything. It's what I'm here for." He took out his phone, flashing her a sardonic smile. "If we actually kept tabs on what you owed me, you'd be in trouble."

A bark of laughter burst out of Anna, bitter and raspy. "Right, as if I weren't already?"

Kristoff shrugged. "Not your fault."

_Don't be so sure of that._

Anna wanted to say it out loud but instead grumbled to herself, sitting down to properly enjoy the greasy goodness of fast food. She took several large gulps of her soda, the taste strange at first as it mixed with the lingering remnants of her cigarette. But the cold carbonated drink was soothing in its own way, especially as she began to devour the first burger, the cold of drink and warmth of food satisfying.

"Is any of that even making it into your mouth?"

Anna licked her fingers clean, moving onto the second burger. "Yes."

"Astounding."

Several minutes of silence passed after that, the sounds of his text messaging blurring in with the sound of city traffic in the nearby distance. For a moment, Anna could forget herself and feel... well, not her old self. Her new old self. Content and happy, if even for a moment. It was more than she had felt in the past few weeks. She gulped the last of her soda down and smacked her lips, sighing in contentment.

"Mmm, that's some good comfort food."

"So, it's worked its healing magic on you?"

"Relatively speaking. Thanks again, Kristoff."

"Not a problem." He finished typing out a message before putting his phone back in his pocket, turning to her. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Absolutely not."

Kristoff nodded. "Do you have a place to stay tonight?"

Anna stalled for a moment, balling up the food bag and throwing it away with the cup into a nearby trash-can. She refused to make eye contact with Kristoff, feeling his eyes boring into her. Hands stuck in her pockets, she kicked at the concrete.

"No."

Anna felt the weight of a large hand on her shoulder and dared herself to look up. Kristoff was smiling back at her, concern in his eyes. She felt her breath stick somewhere in the center of her chest and looked back down at her shoes.

"How does a game night sound? Smash Bros. and loads of booze."

"So long as we can order pizza, too."

Kristoff took a step back. "Anna, you just devoured two burgers like a fucking vacuum cleaner. And you want _pizza?_"

"Only way to have game night, Krissy."

The burly blond shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I swear to god, your metabolism is inhuman."

Anna giggled, and she could kind of fool herself and say it was genuine.

Kristoff sighed, shrugging. "Well... I guess I'll be eating most of it anyways. Alright, let's go, Red."


	7. ThanksgivingAnniversary Prompt

**A/N:** As you can guess from the title, I wrote this for Thanksgiving 2014 which also happened to be the 1-year anniversary of the original Frozen movie. As far as my purely Snow Sisters writing goes, I think I like this one the most.

* * *

**THANKSGIVING/ANNIVERSARY PROMPT**

Anna practically flew out of the hall, sliding on the banister of the stairs and jumping off as she landed at the end. Running into the room, she slid on her socks, rounding the corner with one hand on the doorway to stop herself from tripping and landing on the floor.

"Has Elsa called yet?"

Her father practically shot up out of where he sat on the couch, barely holding onto his mug of coffee with the newspaper in the other hand, and stared at her, wide-eyed and seeming to wonder if he was hallucinating or not. When Anna only continued to stare him down with pleading eyes, he cleared his throat, muttering, "You're up early."

"Well? Has she?"

He returned his attention to the paper and sipped his coffee. "Not yet."

Anna bit her lip and entwined her fingers together, looking out the window into the front yard beyond. The streets were empty, the sky still a dusky grey, and only the sound of bids and chirping could be heard. It sent her heart to thump painfully against her ribs.

"Adgar, who are you talking to?"

"Mom!" Anna rounded on her mother, who almost walked past her and likewise jumped out of her skin—less so at the sight of her youngest daughter being _awake_ before noontime and more so at the sudden ferocity with which she turned on her. "Have you heard from Elsa? Like did she send you a text or anything?"

"Goodness gracious, Anna, where's the fire? What are you so upset about?"

"I'm not upset!" Anna ignored the way her voice squeaked at the end, her nerves on fire. She danced in place, flapping her hands wildly. "Just tell me, have you heard from her?"

"_Calm down,_ is that what you got up for? Honestly, Anna. You already know what I and your father know. Elsa said she'd call us as soon as she was at the airport. You haven't even given her time. It's not even three am over there, her flight is at four."

Anna huffed and stormed back upstairs. So she forgot about the time difference. So? She thought her parents would have been happy to see her up so early—and on Thanksgiving, no less. They could have, at the least, been understanding of _why._ She was so eager to hear from her big sister... the big sister she hadn't seen since Christmas, the big sister who had decided to stay up north for the summer and who only called them briefly on Easter.

The big sister who couldn't even be bothered to send her more than a few text messages on her birthday.

Elsa was coming home and staying for the weekend, how could Anna _not_ be excited?

_It's not like they haven't been able to shut up about their supposed prodigy coming home for the weekend… _Anna had just barely reached the top of the stairs when her mother's voice rang out again.

"Anna, since you're up, you can help me start setting up the table. Everyone will be here around noon."

Anna groaned as she turned back around. "Coming."

Setting up the table seemed to take forever. A minute in and she was already pacing the floor, looking between the clock and the phone. She sat down to calm herself down a little, one leg bouncing from where she sat—and she managed that for all of maybe ten seconds before she was pacing again. She had only managed to place the napkins and plates.

"Anna, stop pacing around and _do_ something. If you can't set up the table, then clean."

Anna grumbled, "Clean what?"

Her mother was about to respond when the phone rang. Anna immediately dashed to the phone, ignoring the mutterings of "honestly" behind her back and bringing the phone up to her ear as she answered the call, _"Elsa?!"_

"… Anna?"

"Elsa, are you at the airport? Are you coming home? When will you get here?"

"… I—is Mom or Dad there?"

"Is your flight soon? Are you excited for the weekend? Mom and Dad said we can go see a movie!"

"Th-that's nice, Anna."

"So when are you getting here?"

"I don't know."

What.

"What? You don't know what?"

"I…" A tired sigh, "My flight got canceled. Look, can I talk to Mom or Dad? Please?"

"Oh, sure." Anna dejectedly handed the phone to her mother, who seemed to have noticed the somber turn in conversation and had stopped muttering angrily behind Anna's back. At the soft, apologetic smile on her mother's face, Anna turned away and trudged back to her room, barely listening in to the conversation she had left.

_Canceled flight? Is she just bullshitting or did it really happen?_

Elsa sounded so tired, though. Anna really couldn't find it in her heart to feel angry.

As Anna approached her bedroom door, her mother called, "Anna, come over here real quick."

Sighing, she turned back and waited up at the top of the stairs. Her parents were at the bottom, both looking rather worried.

"Honey… Elsa's flight got canceled due to bad weather." Her mother paused as she let her words hang in the air and settle in the boiling pit of Anna's stomach. "Apparently, it's been snowing like crazy and just been getting worse and worse. They told her there's a storm coming in. So…" Her mother sighed. "So, she's not sure if she's going to be able to rebook her flight, but she probably won't be here until late tonight."

"Oh…" Anna felt her shoulders drop, then shrugged. "Okay."

"She'll be here, don't worry," her mother offered in an obviously forced cheerful tone. "Anyways, it's still early so feel free to sleep a while longer. But I want you ready by noon—showered and dressed. And when I say dressed, I mean _dressed,_ not just jeans and a t-shirt."

Anna resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Yes, Mom." She turned back and marched to her bedroom, hurrying in before her mother could call her down again. Closing the door behind her, she groaned and flopped back on her bed, burying her face into her pillow.

_It's barely even six am, and already this day sucks._

_Just like every other fucking Thanksgiving._

* * *

"7:30 pm?!"

Elsa nearly dropped her bags in disbelief, unsure if she had even heard him correctly. Perhaps he had actually said _am?_ That would have made more sense. But the barely-apologetic tired smile that only someone working in an airport could have convinced her that she was not, in fact, hearing things.

"I have been up since two am for this damn flight, what the fuck else am I supposed to do in the meantime?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but that's the only other flight to LA available. The rest have all been canceled or delayed."

"Do you realize what day it is?!"

_Do you realize there is literally a fucking storm brewing outside?_ is probably what the man wanted to say.

Instead, he only shrugged. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but there's nothing else I can do for you."

And she knew he was right. She knew that was literally _all_ he could offer, but she indulged herself and—in the very back of her mind, not out loud of course—threw every single curse word she could think of in both English and her grandmother's native Norwegian tongue at this man for single-handedly keeping her from seeing her parents and baby sister _on Thanksgiving of all the fucking days._ It wasn't like this was Christmas, where she could fly in one of the few first days of break and be fine with a delayed flight. She'd still make it in time. No, that wasn't the case at all.

Gods this was infuriating.

"Fine. I'll take it. It's not like I have a choice."

And the worst part of it, she realized as the man handed her the new tickets, was that she wasn't as angry as she would have liked. Sure, she was furious, who wouldn't be at a canceled flight? Who wouldn't be stressed out at the idea of missing Thanksgiving all because of some shitty weather? But there was a part of her that was relieved—she wasn't going to have to sit down at the table and talk up grad school and her internship, see her parents' smug self-satisfied smiles and indulge in the pats on her back and dodge questions of her career's future and of her nonexistent love life.

But above all, she wouldn't have to sit there and see Anna, painfully reaching out for attention that nobody was willing to give to her.

She groaned and rubbed at her temples. It wasn't that she _wanted_ to avoid Anna. If it were up to her, she'd have gone to school in California, she'd be talking with her sister every day, visiting every weekend. But it was hard. Hard to justify the past nine years of separation.

She was just as guilty as the rest of them and she just could not be there for her sister.

"Guess I should call them." Elsa dug out her phone from her purse and began to dial her home phone number. When the contact was brought up, she paused. What exactly was she going to say? How did one go about telling her family that they'd be missing _another_ holiday—only this time, it wasn't intentional.

Elsa's throat went dry and her heart was pounding frantically. Her hand started shaking and her skin felt clammy. Her tongue suddenly felt swollen and unwieldy and just the thought of pushing words past it made her eyes well up with tears. She took a deep breath.

She couldn't make the call.

Instead, Elsa brought up her contacts list and found Anna's number. Thumbing it, she wrote out a text message super fast, looking back briefly for errors before sending it.

**Elsa:** Tell Mom and Dad I cannot make it for dinner. Only available flight is at 7:30 pm. The weather's really bad up here.

She half-wondered if her sister would even still be awake to receive that text. Sure she was up and ready to answer the phone—that had given Elsa quite a shock—but the girl probably would have just headed straight to bed afterwards, unless their mother made her stay up. And anyway, what was Anna going to reply with? Was she even going to reply? Was she going to be angry? She was almost hoping she'd be angry, Elsa wasn't sure if she could take anything else.

Several minutes passed and no answer. Elsa checked her phone to make sure the text had actually sent. It had. Time-stamped and everything. And there was no immediate reply of her sister's phone being disconnected or anything like that, and Elsa couldn't really think of a reason why her parents would do that, unless Anna had been misbehaving extravagantly recently.

Elsa wouldn't really know, she tried not to text her sister unless she absolutely had to.

Like having borderline panic attacks in the middle of an airport.

"I should get something to eat while I wait."

Elsa got some breakfast from a McDonald's—normally she wouldn't eat that crap fast food, that was Anna's thing. But she was _really_ craving breakfast food and, most importantly, something greasy and totally-not-good-for-you. Anna claimed fast food had the best healing magic of any comfort food and it was about time Elsa took her advice and lightened up for a change.

It was starting to work, distracted Elsa from all the stress that was going on—her canceled flight, her family's partially ruined Thanksgiving dinner, the fact that she had to take an excused absence from class, something she _rarely_ allowed herself to do even when sick—when, an hour later, her phone buzzed. Setting her mocha down, Elsa fished the device out of her purse, unlocked it, and immediately opened the text message.

**Anna:** Told them.

Elsa blinked.

That was all?

It was so short, so somber, so _unlike_ her sister.

Guilt began to gnaw at her gut once more.

She had to say something.

**Elsa:** I'm really sorry.

And what? She'd make up for it somehow? If she wasn't too jet-lagged, they'd do something tomorrow? Elsa didn't like to make promises she wasn't sure she could keep, especially to Anna. She tried her fucking _best_ to never get her sister's hopes up—she had already let her down so many times before.

Elsa sent it as it was. She hoped it would be enough.

Anna never responded.


	8. Rainfall

**A/N:** This will be the first update of the day, with three more to go. This is completely Anna-centric, so for ppl who have issues with Elsanna that focuses on only one of the girls, sorry not sorry.

**tw:** depression

* * *

**RAINFALL**

It fell hard against the windowpane.

Anna stared out the window, cheek resting against her left hand while her right was raised against the cool glass. She watched the raindrops catch and snake downwards, the streets paved with the slick wet of the weather, and people huddling in their jackets and under umbrellas as they hurried to the safety of cars and coffee shops.

It looked so dreadfully inviting.

The inside of her apartment was cold and stale. All the lights were off, the TV never hummed with life, blankets bunched up on the couch behind her and trash from her last dinner two nights ago scattered on the table. Her phone was lost in the cushions _somewhere..._ she was fairly certain the battery had died at some point. Not that it mattered; nobody checked in on her.

Anna tipped her head forward, gently. The cold of the outside felt strangely reassuring. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths. Listening to the gentle rhythm of the rain, the purr of car engines, the melody of passerby laughing, talking, living. The world outside was alive with the beating hearts of millions.

The world inside had stopped breathing long ago.

Anna opened her eyes and turned to survey her cage. Dark and empty, angry and bitter, it had a suffocating cold versus that of the rain outside. The rain was freeing. This was huddling against the sofa cushions, staring at the ceiling until she inevitably fell asleep again.

This was slow torture.

Anna slowly stood up, her body protesting as she uncurled herself from the ball she had contorted herself to. Walking past the couch and to the front door, she fished out a jacket and a scarf from the closet, wrapping it around her body, tightening the scarf around her neck. She sat on her floor and pulled her boots on, tying them slowly, methodically. She stood up, looked at the gloves left resting on the floor, and promptly stuffed her hands into the pockets of her jacket.

She hated gloves.

The door opened but she had yet to leave the cage behind. The hallway seemed to close in on her, tilting and lengthening. It was like with each step she took, the world inside fought against her. She fought back, kept walking, giving the doorman at the front of the apartment complex the most cursory of nods before leaving and taking her first steps outside.

Her first steps of freedom.

She didn't stop.

Anna kept walking, feeling the rain pour down on her, feeling the _pitter-patter_ of the raindrops around her, the sound of a new world coming to life. Outside, it was easier to breathe. Outside, it was easier to walk.

And with each step she took, she walked faster. And faster. And faster. Until she was running. Running down sidewalks, through alleyways, across streets. She barely gave indication to the cars and people around her. It was all a whirlwind of sound and colors and distant memories.

She was getting out.

She had no real track of time as she made her way through town, no real destination other than _away. _When the sky grew dark and the streetlights turned on, she still didn't stop. Still kept going. It had reached the point where she was recognizing places less and less, and it only made her run faster.

It made her feel more at home.

When Anna stopped, she was in a whole other world.

She slowed, heart racing, breathing harsh. There was a stitch in her left side and it made her smile. She was bowed over, hands on knees, gulping in the rain-slicked night air. A manic excitement coursed through her veins, her mouth open, her lips stretched in the widest smile she had felt for days. It was genuine, it was happiness, it was the single greatest best moment in her short life.

She ripped the scarf off, untied her boots, threw her jacket down. Into the mud, the puddles, the rain. She raised her head and opened her eyes, felt the raindrops against her skin. Laughing, Anna raised her arms and spun. She watched the world circle around her, dancing through the trees and jumping from puddle to puddle. The night air was pulsing, radiant.

And when she collapsed on the mud-soaked grass, fingers numb, back aching, legs weak, she closed her eyes and listened to the rain fall around her. Listened to the heartbeat within her. Listened to the soundtrack of her new world until she drifted off to sleep.

Anna was free.


	9. Four Kisses

**A/N:** Second update of the day, this and the next update are actually a part of the same story. This is the one I was the most unsure of uploading. While I love it, I'm not a huge fan of the writing. I know I can do a whole lot better and at times I feel it can get a bit melodramatic/wangst-y. But I still really like the story, so I talked myself into uploading it.

**tw:** drinking, mention of domestic violence, implied self-harm

* * *

**FOUR KISSES**

* * *

**First Kiss**

"Ew, Elsa?! What the heck?!"

Elsa blinked, confused, took a step back. Anna was staring at her, aghast, sputtering. She didn't get it. What did she do wrong?

"What?"

"Why'd you kiss me?!"

Elsa blinked, shrugged. "I was just saying goodbye."

"_Eyuch,_ goodbye kisses are for babies. I'm not a baby." Anna wiped her mouth on the sleeve of her jacket. "Besides, you're my best friend! Best friends don't kiss each other!"

"Don't they? I've seen older girls do it."

"No! Kisses are for like boyfriends and girlfriends! They were probably girlfriends! Besides, _we're_ only twelve. Twelve-year-olds _don't_ kiss."

Elsa scrunched up her nose. Should she say it? Was it weird to say it?

"Maybe we could be girlfriends."

Okay, she said it.

Anna stared at her as if she had grown a second head. "Us? But—we're _twelve!_ Sixth graders can't date each other."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Okay, then, when we're older."

Anna laughed. "Nah, I'm gonna grow up to travel the world. Visit Europe and Africa and Japan and all that. I'll never stay in one place long enough to have a girlfriend. Besides..." she made a face, "who would want a girlfriend? Or a boyfriend for that matter? Sounds like a giant hassle."

Elsa rolled her eyes again, although she couldn't help but smile.

_Oh, Anna..._

* * *

**Second Kiss**

"Why are you smiling like that?"

Elsa looked up from where she stared at her hands. Anna was staring back at her, an amused grin on her face and a single russet eyebrow raised. Elsa blushed and looked back down at her hands, trying to hide her smile. She cleared her throat and reached for her drink.

"No real reason."

"C'mon, spill it." Anna gasped, raising a hand to cover her mouth. "Do you have a date? Did you meet somebody?"

Elsa nearly choked on her soda. Coughing up a lung, glaring at Anna past tears as the redhead laughed, she cleared her throat again and said, "No, Anna! I'm not dating anybody! I already told you that!"

"You can't lie to me, Elsa, I know _all_ your secrets."

"Lie to you about what?" Kristoff came over to rejoin them, handing them their slices of pizza.

"Elsa's got a date."

"I do _not!_"

"Then what are you smiling about?"

"I said, no reason!" Elsa wrung her hands in front of her chest, averting her eyes. "I'm just... happy."

Anna raised her eyebrow again. "Happy?"

"Y-yeah... like. I get to see you guys one last time before college. Who knows when we'll see each other again."

Anna giggled and shoved Elsa gently, but the genuine smile on her face told Elsa that the girl was touched. "You big goof, of course we'll see each other again! We're best friends."

_Best friends..._

Elsa smiled thinly.

"Okay, Kristoff, it's your turn to pick someone."

The burly blond took a giant bite out of his pizza, chewed for a bit, and then swallowed. He stroke his chin thoughtfully, narrowing his eyes at Anna conspiratorially. "Okay—Anna. Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Elsa."

Elsa's heart stopped.

What?

"Ugh, really, Krissy? You're such a typical frat guy already."

"I am not! It's not for me! And you asked me to give you a dare, so there you go! I'm not gonna be that asshole that tells you to run out in the street ass-naked."

"Why not? That sounds like fun."

Kristoff rolled his eyes. "I didn't know you were a budding nudist, Anna."

"There's a _lot _of things about me you don't know, Krissy." She giggled at his exasperated sigh, turning to roll her eyes at Elsa. Neither of them seemed to have noticed the blonde girl having a mini-panic attack next to them.

"Okay, Els, we gotta put on a show for Mister Beta-Alpha-Kappa over here."

"None of the frats at my college are named that."

Elsa looked down at her hands, clenching them tightly. "Do we... have to?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"What... kiss?"

Elsa nodded, still avoiding eye contact.

"She must have heard the horror stories." Kristoff chuckled, then scowled as he failed to duck in time and got an earful of Anna's fist. "Ow, what the fuck, Anna?"

"You're lucky I wasn't actually _trying_ with that one."

"Yeah, the bruise on the side of my head would beg to differ."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Elsa's just nervous." She turned her whole body around, facing Elsa with a reassuring smile on her face, and took her gently by the hands. "Don't worry, Els, it's just us and Kristoff. Nothing's gonna happen and nobody's gonna say anything. It's just a silly game."

Elsa looked down at their joined hands, her breath stuck somewhere in her throat. Her heart was racing, almost drowning out everything else. Somewhere on the other side of the room, Kristoff was cursing under his breath as he searched the freezer for an ice pack. Anna was still sitting there, ever patient. She ducked down to look Elsa in the eyes, her expression soft.

"If you don't wanna do it, we don't have to, Elsa."

Elsa took in a deep breath, and then nodded. "No, it's fine. Go ahead."

Anna smiled. Elsa was so busy admiring her smile, she barely registered Anna leaning forward. When she felt their lips touch—feathery soft and gentle—her eyes closed, and adrenaline roared in her ears.

Anna's lips were exactly as soft as they looked, as soft as Elsa always imagined them to be. She could taste the sweetness of Anna's chapstick, could feel the smile pressed against her own lips. She smiled back. Butterflies were doing somersaults in her stomach.

It was everything she wanted it to be and more.

When Anna pulled back, Elsa was certain she had a dazed look on her face. Judging by Anna's giggle, she was right.

"That good?"

Elsa nodded, breathless. "Yeah."

Anna sat back up, reclined back against the cushion of the couch, and smirked at Kristoff, holding her head up high. "See? I still got it."

Kristoff rolled his eyes and Elsa laughed.

_Oh, Anna..._

* * *

**Third Kiss**

"_Elsaaa, do you wanna build a_ _snowmaaaan?"_

Elsa threw her book down and ran to the door, heart stopping somewhere in her throat. The constant knocking and pulling on the doorknob and Anna's own whining slurred speech could only mean one thing. She unlocked the front door as soon as she reached it and threw it open.

Anna lost her balance and fell forward. Elsa grabbed her just in time.

"Oh wow... heh... if I knew that was all it took to get you to c-come hang out with me, I'd've asked a _long_ time ago."

"Anna..." Elsa looked down at the red-faced girl, an exaggerated crooked smile and her eyes fluttering open and closed, barely able to focus on the blonde in front of her. Anna laughed and let her head fall against Elsa's chest, her whole body shaking with drunken mirth.

"_C'mooooon,_ let's go and _plaaaay._"

"Anna, you're drunk, you need to lie down."

"No I _don't_. I need to _play._ With _you_. I _miss_ you. Don't you miss _me?_"

Elsa bit her lip, feeling tears well in her eyes. She fought them down. She had to be calm and help Anna. It wouldn't do to break down _now._

"Anna... Anna, listen to me." She took the redhead girl gently by the chin, watching her glazed eyes flit back and forth in an attempt to focus on Elsa's face. "Anna, what happened? Was it Hans?"

Anna frowned, yanking her head back and shoving Elsa away. This resulted in her falling back up against the door, causing Elsa to wince and immediately jump back to her side, but the redhead didn't care to notice. She was too busy trying to fight against gravity so she could shove Elsa away again.

"What do you mean, _'was it Hans?'_ Of fucking _course_ it was Hans. It's _always_ Hans."

Anger boiled deep in the pit of Elsa's stomach, and she took deep breaths, fighting down the urge to leave Anna with Kristoff so she could storm down the few blocks to Hans' house and kick his ass.

No. Anna needed her.

"What did he do? Anna?" She grabbed the girl and pulled her against her, trying to keep her from falling on her face. "Did he hurt you?"

"_Yes, he fucking hurt me!"_ Anna's scream startled Elsa, but she held on tight against the girl's drunken flailing. "He _always_ hurts me! Let me _go, _Elsa! I don't _wanna_ lie down! I told you, I wanna go outside!"

Elsa hugged her tight, weathering out her punches and kicks as best as she could. The struggle continued for half of a minute, Anna cursing and yelling for Elsa to let her go, but she never did. Finally, gradually, Anna slowed down and then stopped, going limp in Elsa's arms, her body shaking with silent sobs and hiccups.

"Let me go..."

Elsa held onto Anna as she sidestepped to close the door shut with her foot. It slammed and she winced at the loud noise, but Anna didn't move in the slightest. Elsa thought she heard frustrated voices outside but didn't give it a second thought. She'd deal with their bullshit later. Right now, she was more liable to scream back at them, and she needed to be calm for Anna.

"Let me go..."

Elsa carried Anna into her bedroom, lying her gently on her bed. The girl didn't bother to fight her, although she continued to ramble about wanting to build snowmen. Making sure Anna was positioned okay, she ran back into the kitchen and poured a glass of water. Her hands were shaking and her pulse was racing and it was at the moment she could feel the tears falling down her cheeks. She hadn't even noticed them.

Taking a trembling breath, Elsa ran back into the bedroom where Anna had remained lying down, sniffling and hiccuping. She held Anna's head up while the girl gulped the water down, and when she was finished gently lowered her back down onto the pillow.

"Do you wanna lie down or take a shower?"

Anna shook her head and Elsa thought, for a moment, she was going to ask to go outside again. But the redhead simply turned on her side, pushing herself into the comforter. "Come lie down with me."

Elsa placed the cup down on the bedside table, then climbed into bed next to Anna. The redhead turned back down and lied on top of Elsa, tucking her head underneath the blonde's chin. Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna.

"What did Hans do to you, Anna?"

She sniffled, shrugging her shoulders. "He did what he always does. Treats me like shit and makes me feel worthless."

Elsa took a deep breath. "He didn't hit you, did he?"

"No."

Elsa took another deep breath. Her heart was beating way too fast.

"Why doesn't anybody love me..."

Elsa shut her eyes tight against the burning tears and held Anna closer. "I love you, Anna. And Kristoff loves you. Who gives a shit about Hans. Hans only loves himself."

Anna sniffled, but then promptly pushed herself up and looked Elsa in the eyes. Or tried to. Her own eyes were still glazed and distant and could barely focus.

Elsa swallowed. Had she said the wrong thing? Did she just end up hurting Anna even more? Why could she never do anything right for the person she cared the most for? Why couldn't—

"Do you?"

Elsa blinked.

"Do you love me?"

She tried to put on a smile, forcing words out that were more comprehensible than a squeak. "Of course I do, Anna. You're my b—"

Anna kissed her.

Elsa sat there, caught unaware, eyes wide, body tense. She hadn't expected it. Anna had rushed in. The kiss itself wasn't much, like an extended peck on the lips, but Anna had smashed herself against Elsa with drunken enthusiasm, and now the blonde was awkwardly pinned underneath Anna as the redhead tried to keep her balance.

By the time Elsa realized what was even happening and that she should really push Anna off of her because Anna was _drunk as shit,_ the smaller woman had already stopped, giving Elsa a crooked but thankful smile, before collapsing back onto her. Elsa could only sit and stare, awkwardly placing her hands back around Anna.

"Can you and Kristoff kick Hans' ass for me... I'm too drunk."

Elsa sighed, running her fingers through Anna's hair. "You don't even have to ask, Anna. Leave it to us."

"Good..." she yawned, snuggling in closer. "... You owe a snowman, by the way..."

Elsa giggled, not having the heart to inform Anna that there were no actual snowmen to build in the middle of summer. Instead, she only held her tighter, listening to the girl's gradually steadying breathing before she drifted off to sleep and started snoring.

_Oh, Anna..._

* * *

**Fourth Kiss**

"We're here!"

Elsa turned the ignition off and turned to see Anna's reaction. The redhead sat in the passenger seat, staring out the window at the cabin in front of them. Snow was falling all around them, but she didn't seem to pay it much attention. Fear tightened in Elsa's chest.

"C'mon, let's go see!" She unbuckled herself and threw open the door, walking out to survey the area. It was a nice cabin, surrounded by snow and trees. Like a hidden grove in a far-off corner of the world, hidden from everything else. It was perfect for them.

Perfect for Anna.

Kristoff's uncle owned it and agreed to lend it to them. Elsa and Kristoff had suggested maybe inviting all their friends over but Anna seemed to shut down at this suggestion, so it was decided it would just be the three of them.

Besides... it was better that way. The doctor said too much at once could overwhelm Anna, and she needed as safe and comfortable a place to recover.

Elsa watched Anna slowly get out of the car, eyes still trained on the cabin. When her boots crunched in the snow, she looked down, and Elsa could see a spark of something resembling awe in her eyes.

Kristoff clambered out of the backseat and trudged to the back of the car. "You two go on ahead. I'll take care of the bags."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, definitely." Kristoff flashed her a smile. "Go on."

Elsa turned back to Anna, who was still inspecting the snow. She wanted to grab her hand, but the girl had forced them into her jacket pockets and she wasn't about to scare Anna back into her shell.

Maybe just an offer.

"C'mon," she said, holding a hand out, "let's go see the cabin."

Anna looked up at the offered hand, then at Elsa. Slowly, she took her own gloved hand out of her pocket and grasped it. The grip felt weak, but there was a small squeeze... almost as if _Anna_ was trying to reassure _her._

Elsa's heart started beating faster.

Leading Anna into the cabin, she rambled on and on about how big it is, the different rooms—the game room in particular she knew Anna would like—how she and Kristoff could go snowboarding, how they could have snowball fights and build snowmen ("I still owe you a snowman, remember?") and how beautiful everything was and—

"Elsa?"

She stopped. Turning, she saw the redhead looking at the house with a mix of apprehension and something resembling excitement. Or maybe not excitement. That was too strong a word. But there was that spark there. Somewhere behind hollow eyes and a wary frown.

"Yes?"

"... Do you think we can go lie down in our room?"

Her voice was raspy from not talking much lately.

"S-sure! Of course! Did... did you want me to make us some hot cocoa? We can lie down and watch something on Netflix or—"

"Later." Anna rubbed her arm, and Elsa felt her heart stop. "Right now I just wanna lie down with you." The redhead looked at her and a small crooked smile tugged at her lips. "Please?"

Elsa looked away from Anna's arms and into her eyes, instead. Anna... the girl she had grown up with. The girl she had fallen in love with. The girl she allowed herself to push away, because they were growing apart, she knew it. They had their own lives to attend to.

Never again.

"Of course." Elsa smiled back, feeling the emotions threatening to rise up. Stay calm. "We can always build a snowman later."

Anna chuckled. "We have all week for that."

Elsa reached out and brought Anna close to her, wrapping her tightly in a hug. Anna hugged her back, gently but gratefully. When they parted, Anna was smiling up at her.

"I love you, Els."

Elsa smiled back.

"I love you, too, Anna."

Anna stood on her tiptoes and two kissed, still holding onto each other. Still never letting go.

_Oh, Anna..._


	10. Four Kisses: Alternate Ending

**FOUR KISSES: ALTERNATE ENDING**

**Final Kiss**

"_Anna!"_

Elsa fell to her knees and crawled the rest of the way. Her legs could not carry her. Her chest was too tight, she could not breathe. Her heart was pounding too fast. She heard screaming from somewhere, everywhere. But there was Anna, and nothing else mattered.

"_Anna!"_

Anna's body was trembling but she was not moving. She twitched and gasped, hands weakly clenching into fists, but she did not move. She didn't even react when Elsa grabbed her, pressing down on top of her, shaking her, screaming at her.

"_Anna! ANNA!"_

There was so much blood.

"So much... too much..."

Her face, her neck, her chest, her stomach—blood was flowing everywhere. Elsa couldn't stop it. There was so much of it. Anna's shirt was drenched in it, ruined.

Elsa remembered when Anna bought that shirt, only a few weeks ago. Was it only a few weeks ago? Could it have been them? Could it have been the same Anna she cradled now in her arms?

"Anna... please..."

Anna's teal eyes, once full of mirth and life, now empty and dead, flitted towards her, staring but unseeing. One hand lay limp at her side, the other pressed desperately against Elsa's chest, pulling weakly at the collar of her shirt. She whimpered once, seized up in pain as a violent cough sent more blood flowing, and then fell silent.

"Anna..."

It wasn't fair. It wasn't _fair._

Why did Anna have to suffer all this pain?

Why couldn't it have been Elsa instead?

Why did this to have to happen?

Elsa couldn't even scream anymore. If it weren't for the burning in her eyes and the taste of tears on her lips, she wouldn't have even been sure she could cry. Everything seemed to fall out of her at once. She couldn't feel, couldn't think. Maybe she was dying, too. Maybe they could both die together and things would be okay again.

It wasn't supposed to happen like this.

"Anna... I love you."

There was a silent apology in her eyes, even as the light was fading from them. The hand pulling at Elsa's shirt was starting to weaken. Her raspy broken breathing was leveling out. Her heart was slowing down. But even as her body grew limp and her final movements played out, Anna never took her eyes away from Elsa, still held onto that last bit of control. Her eyes were closing but she fought the darkness back.

"I love you..."

Elsa cupped Anna's face gently as she drew one last breath and leaned down, bringing trembling lips to her forehead as the tremors finally stopped. The pain finally stopped.

_Oh, Anna..._


	11. Dialogue

**A/N:** Final update of the day! And one of my all-time favorites. :)

**tw:** major character death

* * *

**DIALOGUE**

"... Hey, Elsa?"

"Shh, Anna... you need to rest."

"... I know, but... I was thinking."

"... About what?"

"About us."

"... Us?"

"Yeah, like... do you remember when we first met?"

"..."

"Elsa?"

"I'm listening... I remember."

"_Ohhh man..._ I was _so_ shit-faced... and so terrified of you, because you were so goddamn gorgeous..."

"..."

"And I remember... I tripped and fell into you, and everything spilled all over your dress... heh, sorry about that, Els."

"... That happened four years ago, Anna. Besides, I never liked that dress."

"I liked it! It was so pretty on you..."

"..."

"I have a lot to be sorry for..."

"Anna, stop."

"But I do! I fucked up so much..."

"I... we both fucked up. But I don't wanna think about that."

"But I—"

"You need to rest, Anna."

"... I am resting."

"..."

"Hey, Elsa?"

"... Yes?"

"... I'm sorry..."

"... What for?"

"... I meant to get you something really kickass for your birthday."

"... You... what?"

"Trust me, it was gonna be the best... you would've loved it."

"... Anna... what am I going to do with you."

"Kiss me? Love me forever? Even when I come home drunk off my ass at 3 in the morning?"

"Of course."

"... I love you, Elsa."

"I love you, too, Anna."

"... You do?"

"With all my heart."

"... Will you smile for me, Elsa?"

"..."

"Please? I hate it when you're sad."

"I can't help it. I—"

"You worry for me, I know. Don't. I've already told you a thousand times to not worry about me."

"... I love you too much to not worry, Anna."

"I know. But I wanna see you smile. Please?"

"... Okay."

"Thank you. Don't worry, Els. I'll talk to you tonight, yeah?"

"... Yeah."

"Hey, Elsa?"

"Yes, Anna?"

"I... I know you don't like to be late for class, but... do you think... do you think you can stay? And watch the sun rise with me?"

"Of course."

"I know your professor's a hardass and you have a test you've been studying for, I'm sorry, I know I'm—"

"I don't give a shit about the test, Anna. I'll stay here with you."

"... Thanks, Els. I love you so much."

"..."

"What's wrong?"

"... How can you be so calm?"

"... Because I have you, silly."

"..."

"You're all I need."

"..."

"Elsa... look. The sky's awake."

"... I-is it?"

"Yeah... isn't it beautiful, Els?"

"Y-yeah, yeah it is."

"... I love it... so much..."

"... So do I."

"..."

"... Anna?"

"..."

"..."


	12. Prank

**A/N:** This was a fun one to write back in the day.

**tw:** injury

* * *

**PRANK**

* * *

(Anna and Jack come home from a fun trip of snowboarding and decide to pull a prank on Elsa. Just a harmless bit of fun. Nothing could go wrong, right?)

* * *

"This fucking cast is so damn itchy."

Anna pulled at the fake cast around her arm, trying to dig her nails underneath to scratch at her wrist. The sling also kept pinching at the skin on her neck, creating irritated red lines. When she tried to adjust it to a more comfortable position, Jack leaned across the center console of the car and slapped her hand away.

"Will you stop it? You're gonna ruin it if you keep fidgeting. Elsa will be able to tell it's a fake."

I can't help it! It's pissing me off!"

Jack smirked. "Don't worry, Little Red, soon it'll be off. Just gotta last long enough to see the look on Elsa's face."

"Don't call me Little Red, I'm a year older than you."

Jack grimaced. "Well, I'm taller than you."

"By like four inches!"

Jack straightened in the driver's seat and peered down at Anna, smirking. She scowled and looked sullenly out the window.

"This better be worth it."

"Hey, you were all for it when we first thought it up. You spent the whole trip _giggling_ about it and practically couldn't wait to put the damn thing on when we set out this morning."

"Yeah, well, I haven't broken a bone in ten years. I forgot what a pain in the ass casts were. Even _fake_ ones, apparently."

Jack sniggered. "Sis is _totally_ gonna flip out."

Anna couldn't help but laugh, too. "How mad do you think she'll get, though?"

"Assuming we ever get a word in edgewise, she'll probably disown us both. You will most assuredly be sleeping on the couch tonight."

Anna held her face in her free hand, groaning despite the manic grin that wouldn't go away. "Oh man… more like for the next two weeks. This'll be an interesting homecoming."

"Oh, you know it."

* * *

"Don't tell me you're chickening out!"

The rest of the ride had gone smoothly enough, filled with either manic giggling or Anna throwing a cursing fit at the discomfort of her fake cast. She never took it off, despite wanting to quite often. However she couldn't help but feel a tinge of guilt the closer they got to their house as she considered the magnitude of their prank.

"I'm not! Or, at least, I don't know! It's just… you know how Elsa gets."

"Yeah! That's why we decided to pull this prank in the first place! Hell, it's why we pull off half of the pranks we pull off."

Anna smirked. "Yeah, I know. But like… still. I can't help but feel bad."

Jack waved her off. "Make it up to her throughout the week. Buy her extravagant presents, take her on a nice picnic or something. I don't know, girlfriend stuff."

Anna rolled her eyes. "_Girlfriend stuff._ You're such a charmer, Jack."

"I am known to be quite popular with the ladies."

* * *

"Alright, you ready?"

Anna tugged on the strap of her sling briefly before nodding. "I was born ready."

Jack smiled wide, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "This is gonna be great. Just go upstairs to your guys' room to put your bag away and, like, pretend you're nervous."

"I don't think that's gonna be hard for me to pull off." Anna mumbled as she dragged her suitcase behind her, already feeling the tingling of nervous energy within like a firecracker ready to go off.

Jack unlocked the door, trying just as fervently as Anna was to bite down the laughter that threatened to rise out of him, but probably a different sort of laughter, Anna thought. While it was true that the two of them often got into trouble together and shared a not-so-healthy love of being incurable pranksters—Elsa often being the main target of their shenanigans—she couldn't help but feel like this was crossing a line. Elsa was very sensitive after all. And sure, she'd been a good sport about their pranks in the past but this felt… different. And not a good different. She and Jack may not be causing _actual_ harm but…

She couldn't quite explain it, even to herself it seemed, but she couldn't quite shake off the feeling that this was a bad idea.

Anna tucked a lock behind her ear and took a deep breath. Well, it was too late worrying over it now. Best to just get it over with.

Twisting the doorknob and opening the door, Jack let Anna in first before walking in after her and closing the door. Jack already began to make his way to the kitchen, tossing his own bag onto the couch. Anna struggled up the stairs as fast as she could.

"Hey, Sis, we're home."

"Oh, hey, Jack! How was snowboarding?"

"Snowboarding was great. We had lots of fun."

"That's go—where's Anna?"

"Putting her stuff away. Is there anything to eat? I'm starving."

"… Is something wrong?"

"… No?"

"Jack, did something happen?"

"… Noooo."

"Anna?"

"Uh…" She was struggling up the last step. Holding her suitcase in one hand and ascending the stairs was not an easy accomplishment, as it turned out. "_Fuck—_hi, hey. I'll be down in a sec, babe."

"What's wrong?"

Anna bit down the surge of guilt at the very audible panic in Elsa's voice. She ignored the hurried footsteps just as she turned the corner and rushed to their room.

"Nothing!" Anna set the suitcase down as she turned the doorknob with her "good" hand. Kicking the door open, she practically threw the suitcase into the room. "Nothing's—well, I mean…"

Her heart was beating faster and faster with each footstep she could hear Elsa take. When she heard her girlfriend start to run up the stairs, Anna half-considered hiding in their room. But there was really no need to, and it would definitely make things even worse for poor Elsa. So instead, she closed the door, biting her lip as she made her way back to the stairs just in time for Elsa to reach the top and run right into her.

"Um. Hi."

Elsa's wide eyes zeroed in on Anna's left arm, wrapped in a cast and hanging from a sling. Her face went pale and her mouth hung open in shock. Her whole body seemed to shake and Anna was starting to worry she might fall down the stairs, so she reached out and eased her away from certain doom.

"_Y-y-your arm!_"

"Uh… yeah."

"_You—you didn't post anything on facebook!_"

"It was, um… on the last day. Just yesterday. We… uh… didn't wanna worry you."

Elsa locked eyes with Anna and the redhead saw fury replace fear in those bright blue eyes.

"_Well a lot of good that did you!_"

"Please don't…" Anna bit her lip and toyed with the end of one of her braids. Down below she could hear Jack attempt not to break down into a giggling fit and she grimaced. Elsa didn't seem to notice.

"_Anna, you broke your arm!_"

"ANNA DID WHAT—!"

Anna and Elsa immediately turned to see the door to the bathroom swing open, Kristoff emerging. He took one look at Anna's arm and paled, eyes widening, before opening his mouth to say something as he started to rush forward. But whatever he was gonna say was promptly cut off as Kristoff's feet seemed to tangle with themselves and he lurched, hurtling right at her. Anna's eyes widened and she could only watch helplessly as her older brother fell before their bodies collided and she was catapulted down the stairs.

In the split second before landing, Anna's mind seemed to realize what was between the rest of her body and the fall.

_Oh this is gonna hurt._

There was a thick _CRUNCH_ and all the wind was knocked out of her. Sharp pain spread throughout her right arm and Anna could barely register the rest of the fall or the innumerable bruises that she was going to have now. She wasn't sure when she stopped falling. All she was sure of was that everything suddenly hurt.

"ANNA!"

Past the blinding tears, she could barely even make out any of them as all three ran to her side.

"Oh no…" she heard Jack gasp, his voice trembling. "Please tell me you didn't _actually_ break your arm."

"Wait, what?" Elsa sounded beside herself. "Her arm wasn't really broken? Is this another one of your fucking pranks?"

Anna tried to move but a jolt of pain lanced up her crumpled arm and she cried out. "_Fuck! Jack, goddammit!_"

Jack sighed.

"Well… so much for it being a prank."

* * *

"So… let me get this straight."

Anna sat in the chair, trying not to move too much so the sling across her neck wouldn't irritate her skin. She couldn't help but fidget under the doctor's stare, however.

"You and Jack decided it'd be a good idea to pull a prank on Elsa, saying you had broken your arm. And then, as a result of the inevitable freak-out you no doubt were counting on happening, you fall down the stairs and _actually_ break your other arm."

Anna grinned sheepishly up at Kai. "Sounds about right."

The man sighed, taking his glasses off with a flourish and pinching the bridge of his nose. Anna bit her lip and looked towards the waiting room.

"Is… is Elsa mad?"

Kai looked at her with a lopsided smile. Anna stared down at her lap.

"She hasn't said a word since they called you back here."

"Yup, she's furious."

* * *

They all sat in uncomfortable silence.

The TV was on, volume almost blaring as if to distract them all from their own thoughts, but Anna doubted anyone was paying attention to what was going on. She herself was far too out of it to really care about anything other than sleep. The meds had kicked in a half an hour ago and since then she's just been trying to stay awake long enough to eat something to appease her stomach.

Jack sat on the other side of the couch, looking like a properly chastised child. Kristoff was sitting in the armchair next to her, looking torn between yelling at her for her stupid prank or apologizing for being the one to inadvertently break her arm. Anna herself could barely keep her eyes open and often found herself jerking awake as she almost dozed off several times.

Elsa was… she wasn't sure. Elsa just wasn't _there._

_This isn't entirely how I was expecting to spend my night back._

But it was what she deserved, she figured.

Kristoff sighed and stood up from the chair. Anna and Jack turned their attention to him. He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "I should get going," he said quietly. "I have work in the morning."

Jack nodded. "See you soon?"

"Yeah, definitely. Sven's throwing a party this weekend. All the booze, pizza, and Smash Bros. you could possibly have."

"Excellent." Jack's familiar mischievous smile was back on his face, if momentarily. "I'll definitely be there."

Kristoff nodded, smiling back, before turning to Anna. His features softened, and Anna wasn't sure if he was angry at her anymore. "You rest up, okay, Anna?"

A dopey grin lit her face, and she _knew_ she had to look completely out of it. "Roger that, big brother." She mumbled it into the armrest of the couch, however, and she wasn't sure if he had heard her.

Nonetheless, he gave her a gentle smile. "Alright, I'll see you kids later." He waved them off before making his way to the front door. Anna listened to it creak as he opened it and then shut it again.

And then it was just the sound of the television.

"MmmwhereshElsa?"

Jack looked at her, eyebrow raised as he tried to discern the impressive word vomit that came out of her mouth. She turned her face away from the armrest and tried one more time.

"Where. El. Sa."

Perfect.

Jack shrugged, sinking back into the couch. A clear look of guilt masked his face. "Uh, I think she's upstairs."

"… She's _super_ mad."

"Yeah, no kidding."

Anna groaned and let her head flop back onto the armrest. "Tell her I'm sorry."

"Tch, you think she'd listen to me? She's more pissed off at me than you."

"Mmmprolly… but I just wanner t'know…"

Anna's whole body was feeling heavy and numb and she knew she was going to pass out any moment now. Jack noticed, too. She heard rustling as weight lifted off the couch, and his voice got closer.

"Here, Anna, you need to sleep."

"Sleepissgood… sleep is very good…"

Anna seemed to drift in and out of consciousness after that point. She was vaguely aware of her surroundings but they all seemed to mold alongside her dreams, so she was never really sure what was real or not. At some point, she heard two familiar voices in a heated argument, and while she knew _who_ it was, she couldn't form the names into something comprehensible. She just wanted them to shut up, so she tried telling them to be quiet but all that came out was a vague mumbling sound.

Then something shifted next to her and suddenly she was wide awake. Eyes opened blearily to stare into bright blue and she saw Elsa leaning over.

"You awake, Anna?"

Anna blinked, looking at her surroundings. She had been moved to the guest bedroom. Elsa was fixing a blanket onto her, tucking her in. Her right arm, now out of its sling, was propped up on a small pillow.

She smacked her lips a few times before nodding. "Uh huh."

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"You should get back to sleep then, Anna. You need to rest." Elsa sighed, leaning away as she ran a hand through her hair. "You keep moving in your sleep. You're going to bother your arm."

"Sorry."

Elsa sighed, crossing her arms in front of her. She looked to Anna and then to the door, biting her lower lip. "I don't know if I should leave you."

"I'll be _fiiine._ But if I have a say in this, I'd really prefer it if you stayed."

Anna smiled sleepily. She tried to shrug to show she'd be fine either way, but the movement jostled her arm and she hissed in pain. Elsa was scrambling under the blankets and into her good side in a flash.

"What did I just say, Anna."

"I'm sorry."

"Well, I'll stay with you tonight. But only because I don't wanna leave you like this. I'm still angry at you."

Anna smiled, nuzzling her nose into Elsa's hair. "That's fine with me. I was actually expecting to sleep on the couch tonight anyways."

Elsa huffed. "Well, not now with your arm. Jack will sleep on the couch."

Anna giggled, but she could feel how tense Elsa was. She took her hand gently into her own good hand and squeezed, but it only seemed to make her girlfriend more tense. She frowned. Elsa was _really_ mad.

"I'm sorry, Els."

"I know."

Her words were cold and curt. Anna sighed and kissed the top of her head. "I'll make it up to you…" she mumbled, feeling herself slipping back into sleep. "I promise."

She'd be making up for this one for a _long_ time.


	13. Reincarnation AU (Prompt)

**A/N:** This was a prompt given to me and at the time I wrote this, I was feeling kind of down on myself so I had a pretty low opinion of it. Now, tho, I think it's one of my best pieces of writing.

**tw:** dissociation, I guess?

* * *

**REINCARNATION AU (PROMPT)**

It was always the same dream.

There was the smell of perfume and an air tinged with salt water. Cold earth lay beneath her and the touch of hands on her skin. Someone's lips at her ear, words whispered in the dark. She felt them smile, and the stars exploded somewhere inside of her.

And then it all changed. Ice blue eyes stared back at her, wide with shock, while hands futilely reached out for one another. Someone was yelling, someone was screaming. Ice filled her lungs and cold seeped into her veins. Her arms became lead and the darkness strangled her.

And then.

And then.

Something wasn't right. Her skin was pulled on too tight. She couldn't breathe. She didn't belong here, her soul didn't fit right in this body. It was too big, too small. It was different, it wasn't home.

She was crying, shaking, trying to remember who she was, where she was…

She couldn't see through her tears, clawing at the emptiness next to her…

_You said you'd never leave me._

* * *

"You look terrible."

Anna looked up from glaring into her mug of hot chocolate to glare at Kristoff instead. For his part, he was too busy tuning his guitar to properly look at her.

"Thanks, Kris."

"Is something wrong? You sick?"

Anna shrugged. "Maybe."

The coffee shop was filled with people studying for their finals, bent over at tables and surrounded in books and papers. Every now and then the doors would open to let in the howling and bitter cold winds, leading everyone to throw death glares at whoever dared to let the cold in. Christmas decorations did little to lighten the tense atmosphere of stressed students.

It seemed to add to the weight that dragged Anna down.

Kristoff finally looked up from his guitar to look at her, concern in his eyes. "You okay, Anna?"

Anna opened her mouth to say she was fine, but stopped herself before saying anything. Sighing, she shrugged, fiddling with the mug in her hands. "I just haven't been sleeping well. Finals week and everything."

"And yet you haven't studied in the slightest."

Anna's backpack lay unzipped and full of books at her feet, forgotten since she had sat down. She couldn't even remember when Kristoff had handed her the hot chocolate, yet she was holding it.

"Oh. Um."

"Um nothing. What's up?"

Anna groaned and rubbed at her eyes. "Just had a bad dream last night. It's really nothing."

"Well, it's clearly something if it shook you up this much."

Anna frowned. "I really just don't wanna talk about it."

Kristoff sighed and shrugged, turning back to his guitar as he began to play a song. "Alright, that's cool. When you're ready to talk, though, I'll be here."

Anna grumbled and sank lower into her seat. The sounds of the coffee shop began to drown out, and as she closed her eyes, she found herself back in another world.

It felt almost like a memory more than a dream, something she had forgotten, something she should have remembered. Like walking through an unfamiliar neighborhood only to come across a childhood home.

She couldn't understand it. She could never trace it back to anything that actually happened, so she wasn't sure where exactly she was getting it from. If she was even getting it from anything. Maybe her imagination was just weirder than she gave it credit for. She'd always been a rather… _creative_ person.

_Whatever._ Anna brought her mug of hot chocolate up to her lips and sipped at it, letting Kristoff's music wash over her.

* * *

Finals week went by without much fanfare. Anna either did well enough or failed miserably, she could never be too sure. Somehow she managed. Either way, classes were over, and Kristoff and Eugene were throwing a party in celebration. Lots of booze was promised.

But Anna had to pass it up.

"C'mon, Anna, you never pass up an end-of-term party!" Kristoff whined at her, throwing his hands up in despair.

Anna rolled her eyes as she pulled her coat on. "I just don't feel like getting plastered is all."

"Blasphemy. Getting plastered is your favorite past time. You practically make a sport of it."

Anna huffed. "Yeah, well, I'm still gonna have to pass. I guess you and Eugene can take my spot as champion alcoholic this time around."

Kristoff eyed her warily. "Seriously, Anna, what's up with you? Is it still that dream of yours? Did you have it again or something?"

Cold dread ran up her spine, and Anna felt a sudden weightlessness as if she were tossed into water. She stumbled, reaching out to grab something for support when two arms wrapped around her from behind.

It all felt familiar somehow.

"Anna! What's wrong, what happened?"

Anna shook her head and pushed away from Kristoff. She couldn't be touched right now.

"I'm fine, I'm just gonna go for a walk. Tell Eugene I'm sorry I missed the party."

She walked out without waiting for Kristoff's response.

* * *

Anna loved looking at Christmas decorations. Something about it soothed her, and even now as she stumbled her way through an alien neighborhood she should have had memorized, she found her heart no longer raced, her lungs worked fine now, and her head had stopped spinning.

Something about it always just managed to put Anna at ease. She really didn't know why.

There were other people looking at the lights, too—couples walking hand-in-hand, families, usually parents tailing after their excited children. Anna gave them a wide berth. Not that she had an issue with them, she honestly loved the crowds of Christmas. It just all felt so festive. It made the world feel lived in.

But sometimes, she needed a break from people. This was one of those times, and she'd rather not be caught in someone else's way.

Which of course meant that sooner or later, she would find herself tripping over her feet and bumping into someone, knocking the poor innocent bystander over.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean—"

The smell of perfume wafted over her and Anna's voice caught in her throat. Looking down at the woman sprawled on the sidewalk, her first impression was of bright blonde hair in a long, elegant braid draped over a shoulder. The woman shook her head, grumbling and glaring up at Anna before she stopped, too. Ice blue eyes stared back at her, wide with shock.

And the rest of the world vanished.

There was the sound of laughter, clumsy hands fumbling with clothes, kisses stolen in the night. They would stare at each other from across the street, longing and hopeful, teary-eyed and angry. She would drink herself to sleep, cursing and screaming at the night sky, and while she lied there, she pretended they might be staring at the moon together, that somewhere out there, _she_ was whispering soothing words to her.

And then anger, red-hot and burning, tore them apart, wrenched her away as she begged and cried, and she was drifting off to the bottom of the world, cold and dying, reaching out in vain, struggling, calling out her name in an ocean of darkness, calling, calling…

"Elsa."

The blonde woman gasped and Anna blinked out of her reverie. The world came buzzing back to life around them, voices of delighted children and Christmas music playing from the opened windows of cars passing by. They stared at each other a moment longer, or maybe a minute, an hour, a year, a decade. A whole other lifetime could have swallowed them up, Anna would have never known.

Then the blonde woman shot up to her feet, shrieked, "Sorry!" and ran off.

Anna stood alone in the middle of the sidewalk, staring at another empty spot. She blinked, disoriented, looking around at her surroundings with uncertainty.

Something wasn't right. Her skin was pulled on too tight. She couldn't breathe. She didn't belong here, her soul didn't fit right in this body. It was too big, too small. It was different, it wasn't home.

She was crying, shaking, trying to remember who she was, where she was…

_Elsa…_

Anna collapsed into the snow.


	14. Future AU (Prompt)

**A/N:** Funny, again, this is one that I didn't really like when I first wrote it but now I think it's really good. I guess the lesson here is that I shouldn't trust my opinion on my own writing lol.

* * *

**FUTURE AU (PROMPT)**

"_It's good to hear your voice again."_

Elsa smiled at the terminal, clutching at her notepad absently while Anna's voice washed over her. Tinged with static and not fully coming through clearly, it was still unmistakably Anna. Her voice drowned out the humming and beeping of technology around her, and for that moment, Elsa could pretend she was really there.

"_I wish I could see your face… you know there's a camera on the terminal, right?"_

Elsa frowned.

"_What am I talking about, of course you know. I know you don't like to use the camera. It's okay if you don't wanna use it, really, it is. I'm just being selfish."_

Elsa sighed and looked down at her notepad. There was still so much to do. She should really get back to work.

"_Um, shit, I'm babbling. Um. Well, I guess… I just wanted to say… thanks for the message. I love you. I hope we get to see each other so—"_

Elsa turned the message off.

_Back to work._

* * *

"_It's good to hear your voice again."_

Elsa was listening to Anna's last message again, for possibly the seventh time that day. She had lost track of how many times she had listened to it in the past month. The recording was constantly playing in the background while she continued to work, day in and day out. It seemed to be the only thing that motivated her to work faster, work harder.

She _should_ send a response back, but she was _so close_ to finishing. She could have it ready any day now. All her time had to be dedicated to making sure this would work.

Oh but she wanted to hear Anna's voice again so badly. She wanted to reassure her that everything was okay. That she was there. That one day they _would_ see each other.

One day, someday soon, she prayed.

* * *

The terminal was silent.

Elsa studied it with trepidation, tapping her fingers on the side of her desk in an anxious rhythm. She looked to the microphone, repeating her own message to herself over and over again in her head. She had written, edited, deleted, re-written, and memorized over several drafts of it in the past few weeks. Now the time had come and Elsa found the worlds held no meaning anymore.

It had been three months since Anna's last message and Elsa never got around to responding. Now she was regretting it. She really should have said something, anything. It was getting harder and harder to think of something to say back, something to excuse the past few months of silence.

Anna herself hadn't sent another message since.

It was starting to worry Elsa. Anna always sent a message, once a month, even when Elsa herself was busy and went silent for several months at a time.

What if something had happened to her?

_Kristoff would have kept her safe… right?_

Elsa's heart was racing. She swallowed her anxiety down and looked to the gateway looming tall at the other end of the room. This was her chance—she only had one way of knowing for sure if Anna was safe.

Elsa turned back to the terminal and brought up a blank draft, the coordinates of Anna's last message in the send address. Words forgotten, she typed in the only two that actually meant anything.

_I'm coming._


	15. Perfection

**A/N:** Uhhh, okay we're finally doing this one now.

So, a few things... I think this is some of my best writing ever tbh. However, it was written during a very very dark point in my life, so it's also prob one of the darkest pieces of writing I've ever written. It's basically vent writing and the entire point of writing it was to put all my ugly dark feelings somewhere outside of my head.

As such... this one comes with a LOAD of warnings. It's short but I know a few ppl said they were uncomfortable reading it, so I just wanted to put that context upfront.

Also read it while listening to Goner by Twenty One Pilots bc I wrote it to that song.

**tw:** dissociation, depression, psychosis, self-harm, suicide/major character death

**note:** first and second pov

**PERFECTION**

* * *

She was perfection.

She stood just feet away, blonde hair wrapped up in a bun, glasses perched on her nose. Her bright blue eyes were staring, looking, watching, and she seemed almost… afraid… the way she held her book to her chest, the way she shrank in on herself, almost curling, as if trying to get away from the world.

Or maybe she wasn't hiding at all… maybe she was actually smiling, eyes alight with mirth as she waved goodbye to her friends, and she watched them leave, and maybe you just thought she looked lonely, maybe you thought she needed a companion. It was the way she sighed and turned away, like she had done this all before.

I don't remember.

But either way you took it upon yourself to run up to her, smiling despite her wide eyes and the way she jumped when you touched at her shoulder, and said, "Hi! I'm Anna!"

The words felt so stale, so vacant, like you were spoon-feeding her lines, and she didn't respond, only stared, so you tried again, "Wanna be friends?"

And she blinked, and she nodded, and you smiled even bigger, and she smiled back at you.

Her name was Elsa, she said.

And you went to bed that night chanting her name, because the only way you can sleep is if you forget yourself for a while.

She was perfection the way she danced, the way she seemed to glide across the ice, the way her body moved to the music like it was only an extension of herself. You were transfixed, and you wondered if maybe you could move like she did, but that thought brought memories that sent ice creeping along your stomach, so you watched her instead.

When she was done, she sat next to you, and it took you a moment to remember that you were actually there, and not just watching someone else's life, because she tried to get your attention for a long time and it scared her when you just stared at the spot behind her eyes, wondering what she was thinking, what she was seeing.

"Are you okay, Anna?"

"Oh… I'm fine! Sorry, I space out sometimes."

And her smile… her smiles just too much for you to bear, you always have to look away. And whenever she touches you, holds your hand, you forget for a second that you're not in control of your body. And you can stay and listen to her when she asks—

"Do you wanna go to the movies with me this Saturday?"

And maybe at first there's a lump in your throat but somewhere you hear the words, "Yeah, that sounds like fun!" and you have to assume you were the one who said them, because she smiles again.

She's addicting to look at sometimes. Bright blue eyes staring back at you with something like happiness, the curve of her lips as she smiles, the minuscule freckles along the bridge of her nose, the shine of her blonde hair, and you wonder how it feels to run a hand through it. You almost wanna ask, but that might be rude, but then she's laughing and taking your hand to her braid, so you must have asked at some point, and you can feel the softness of it, you can smell her shampoo. Laughter sings through you like a melody long forgotten.

She's just so…

_Perfect._

She was perfection the way her nose crinkled when she laughed, and she put a hand to her mouth as if she could actually stop herself from laughing, as if she _needed_ to, but she would still laugh, her knees to her chest and wheezing and _oh god she snorts when she laughs_ because she just can't contain herself. And you're laughing because she's laughing, not anything else, it's her laughter that makes you feel like you're actually alive and there and there's something funny that you can laugh at and it _feels_ like you're laughing, you're not just faking it.

And you think for just a moment that maybe… maybe this is what life is like, not the crying and the bleeding and the emptiness, but laughing with the one you love and who loves you.

And you think it's just a friend thing because you see friends do it all the time. The guys from class, they laugh and joke and smile and have fun all the time, and you can tell they actually mean it, you can tell the difference between their laughter and yours.

But then maybe it's not just a friend thing because you _love_ her.

It's the way you look at her when she thinks you're not looking, the expressions that light up her face—whether it's happiness, excitement, confusion, frustration, even sadness. Because she _feels_, even when you can tell what she's expressing or saying or doing doesn't match up with the look in her eyes. And if you were being honest to yourself—which you never are—you're envious, because she _feels_ and that's something you can never do, and it makes you wonder what's wrong with you, that she can feel so easily and you're stuck in this pantomime, it's not _fair._ But you're not honest with yourself and so you think she helps you feel, even if for just a moment in time.

Before the world ends again and you're gripping at wrinkled paper, the ink melting with your tears and the blood that runs down your arms.

But you ignore that, because when you see that loneliness in her eyes time and time again, you actually feel yourself ache, and it's an entirely different ache than the one that's constantly pulling at your stomach. Nobody should feel that, that's a hell only _you_ deserve, and you would rather damn yourself to a lifetime of that pain than see her go through that.

So you hold her when she cries, broken on the floor, gasping for breath, because she can't do it anymore, she says, "I can't do this, I can't do this," and you hold her when the nightmares make her scream, the shadows of her world haunting her in ways you can only imagine, and you hold her when she needs to be alone, she needs quiet, but she also needs warmth, she needs to feel like something in her life is going right for once, and you can do that for her, so you hold her while she snuggles against you, the two of you sitting in the shade of your favorite tree watching the sun set.

And at some point, when it gets dark and you have to drive her home, she turns to you and stares you down, and you feel cold dread because there's a storm in her eyes, and you can't tell if she's happy or sad or angry or what, and you have to keep yourself from breaking apart when she asks you, "Why do you do the things you do?"

Somewhere you find the words, "Because I love you."

And she looks at you confused, shocked, and you start to wonder if maybe you said it too early. If you should have said it at all.

But she only smiles, and something inside you twists, and you don't know if it's happiness or anticipation or something else entirely.

And when she kisses you, it's exhilarating, world-ending.

Because for a moment, nothing else matters.

For a beautiful moment, you actually exist.

Until she turns away and you watch her close the door, and she and the rest of the world leaves you behind, and then you don't.

It doesn't feel like it happened. Did it happen? Did anything happen? It's so hard to answer that question, such a simple question. It all becomes washed out in a sea of grey, each memory becoming harder and harder to hold, and all you can see is her face and you have to remind yourself, she's Elsa, Elsa, Elsa, you're Anna, Anna, Anna, your world is her world and you both exist with each other, and that's the lullaby that puts you to sleep.

And you almost wish it would stay that way.

Because sleep makes it so much easier to pretend than when you wake up and you find she's not actually there.

Everyone's gone and there's nothing left.

Silence and emptiness is everywhere, dripping from the ceiling and the walls and the windows. The room is dark and closed and the air is thin, trembling. Time is ticking away in another lifetime separate from this.

Breathing is hard.

Hands are shaking.

Body is numb.

You stand there staring into yourself and you hate what you see, that girl in the mirror, you hate the hollowness of her eyes, the empty truth telling you who you _really_ are, and you just wanna strangle her, that girl in the mirror, you wanna rip her skin off, you wanna claw out her eyes, you wanna grab her and dunk her head underwater, and you'll laugh your life away until both your lungs fill up with water.

But you can't do that. All you can do is claw at the mask that looks like your face because it doesn't belong there, it never belonged there, what is it doing there, and you scream until your throat bleeds because it's so much easier to feel like yourself when you can't hear your own thoughts.

It would be easier to think, easier to feel, if this world, this reality wasn't hanging by a thread. If it didn't feel like each thought brought you closer and closer to falling off the edge into oblivion. If you could just stop fighting yourself. If you could just escape the alien feeling of not belonging in your own body.

Except thinking about it, it's really not so alien.

Because when the world is always upside down, it's actually right-side up.

You just wanted someone to love, someone to love you back. You just wanted to be a part of someone's life, because you certainly didn't have a life of your own. Was it so much to ask, to feel like you belonged? Was creating a world to live in such a sin? You were already condemned to a worse Hell than any Purgatory your family could dream up.

It almost doesn't matter because even when the aching stops and your name is just a memory, you're still crying for her, Elsa, Elsa, Elsa, because you had saved her time and time again, and she left you—because she had become a part of you, even though she was never meant to be.

It was foolish—pathetic, worthless, pointless—because in the end you woke up in the same body, the same emptiness, the same darkness, and you were too broken to do anything about it.

Your knuckles are bruised and your wrists are bleeding and you're choking on your own tears and there's a hole in your chest and you can't breathe so what did it matter that for a moment you weren't yourself, because in the end, you were never actually yourself.

You just wanted to pretend your life had a happy ending, but in the end, after everything you could pretend, you couldn't even pretend that.

You just wanted to pretend, if just for a moment, a day, a year, a lifetime, that Anna was happy, that Anna was whole, that I was—

Perfect.


	16. Elsanna Prompts 1

**A/N:** So I did smthn different for this one. I have several old prompts that are a bit too short to post on their own and since I did most of them in groups, I decided to just upload them all as chapters. There's still some more after this, but those will be in a separate chapter.

So from now on, prompts that are less than two pages will be grouped together in a chapter, provided they're not separated between bigger ficlets. If that makes any sense lol.

Also! I should let you guys know that prompts are actually closed until I get all my old tumblr writing uploaded. I'll let you guys know when they're open again, but you should check my blog (under the same name) to stay up to date. :)

* * *

**Prompt: Elsa and Anna are planning a trip to the beach.**

"Okay… let's look over the list again. Sunscreen, check; towels, check; food, check; umbrella, check. Um… anything else?"

"I got the fun stuff!"

Elsa turned around and did a double take, almost dropping her writing pad. Anna and Kristoff stood there in their swimming gear, carrying their surfboards under their arms. Only Anna also had a pail on her head, a wide smile on her face as she saluted with shovel in hand.

"Correction," Kristoff said, hoisting up the bag with more pails and shovels, volleyballs, frisbees, and whatever other toys Anna had thrown in there, "_I_ have the fun stuff."

"Well, I'm holding _some_ of the fun stuff."

Elsa was left scrambling for some kind of a response.

She just shook her head and grabbed her things. "Alright, you dorks, help me load up the car."

* * *

**Prompt: Elsa tries to help Anna with her homework.**

"_Elsaaaaaaaaa…"_

The blonde woman sighed and looked up from her book. Anna was sprawled over the tabletop, banging her head on her textbook in what was either an attempt to force the knowledge into her head or putting an end to her misery.

"What is it, darling?" Elsa asked, putting her book down and leaning across the table. "Math troubles?"

"Mmmfff."

Elsa chuckled and stood up from her seat. "Alright, alright, I'm coming over." She walked up behind Anna and leaned over to take a look at her girlfriend's homework. "What is it you're having issues with?"

"Everything!" Anna groaned and sat up, gesturing towards the book as if it were some unsavory gunk she had found stuck to the bottom of her shoe. "I don't understand it at all, and that fucking guide Kristoff gave me isn't helping at all! It goes through one ear and out the other."

Elsa made a sympathetic noise, rubbing the back of Anna's neck with one hand and taking up her pencil in the other. "Alright, well, let's try one problem for now and figure it out together, okay?"

Elsa singled out a particularly nasty graphing problem and went through it step-by-step, drawing and writing it out on a spare piece of paper Anna hadn't already covered in her frustrated scribbles, question marks, and outbursts of anger. Elsa thought she went by at a reasonable pace and explained everything thoroughly… but at some point, she had realized Anna wasn't responding at all.

"Anna, are you getting any of this?"

She turned to face her girlfriend only to find the redhead staring up at her, eyes wide and immediately zeroing in on her lips. Elsa smirked and watched Anna's pupils dilate.

"Focus, darling."

"… Huh? I-I am!"

"Mmm, on what, exactly?"

"… You?"

Elsa rolled her eyes and leaned in for a gentle kiss.

* * *

**Prompt: first time Elsa and Anna move into a new apartment.**

"Well, that's everything!"

Elsa set up the last of the pictures, looking over her handiwork and the rest of the apartment. Everything was nice and orderly, all in its perfect place. Just the way she had always expected it to be.

She took a look over the empty boxes and shrugged, sighing. She was far too exhausted to deal with them right away. They would put them away in the morning.

"Anna, how's the bedroom coming alo–?"

She got her answer as she stepped through the bedroom door.

All of the boxes were empty, the clothing and pictures and other personal belongings put away nice and neat, but the bed was still stripped bare. The blankets and pillows, instead of placed neatly on the bed itself, were instead arranged haphazardly on the floor in something that resembled a fort.

An excited giggle came from somewhere within.

"… Anna."

The giggle grew louder as a red-haired head poked out, teal eyes glinting mischievously up at her, nose wrinkled and soft lips turned up into a smirk.

"That's Captain Anna to you!"

Elsa put her hands on her hips and gave her a stern look. "You were supposed to make the bed, so you know, we could sleep in it tonight?"

"Beds are for squares!" Anna crawled back into the fort.

Elsa rolled her eyes but failed at hiding the slight smile on her face. "C'mon, Anna, we gotta put everything on the bed."

"Can't hear you! You should come in here, where we can talk more clearly and stuff. Also the floor is lava, so you better hurry!"

Elsa sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. This wasn't exactly how she had imagined spending the first night with her girlfriend in their new apartment.

Oh well. She might as well humor her.

"You should know," she said as she crawled in through the entrance, "I only do these things because I love you."

"_Yay!"_

* * *

**Prompt: Elsanna, they're two strangers sitting next to each other on the train, and one of them falls asleep on the other.**

"Excuse me?"

Anna looked over to her right and was visibly taken back by one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen. Bright blue eyes, cherry red lips, a dusting of freckles about her nose; her long, golden-blonde hair was wrapped up neatly in a bun, bangs fluttering over her eyes. Only thing off about her was the way she held herself, shoulders hunched up to her ears and gloved hands curled up to her chest. Her eyes darted from Anna's to the seat next to her, filled with something like terror, as if she was half-expecting Anna to assault her for daring to speak to her.

She also looked absolutely one-hundred-percent _exhausted._

The sight pulled at Anna's heartstrings.

The girl seemed on the verge of speaking but couldn't muster up the courage. Anna smiled softly and pulled back her headphones. "Yes? Did you need something?"

The girl bit her bottom lip and wrung her hands. Anna couldn't help but zero in on her lips, and even when the girl finally said something, her attention could not be diverted.

"Do you… do you think I could… I could take this seat… please?"

Anna smiled and moved her bag over to her lap. "No problem! Go right ahead."

The girl smiled rather shakily. "Th-thank you." She sat down rather stiffly, fists clenched in her lap and back rimrod straight. Anna eyed her, concerned, before turning back to staring out the window and putting her headphones on.

It took a while for the train to get moving. She checked her phone for any texts from Kristoff–nothing more than just a confirmation that he would be home late from work. She texted her response and then leaned back against her seat just as the train started moving. The gentle rhythm of its movements combined with the soft music playing from her iPod began to lull her asleep, her eyes fluttering closed.

Sudden movement to her side jerked her awake and she turned quickly, worried something had sketched out the girl next to her.

Instead she saw her slumbering away, leaning _against her_ with her head on Anna's shoulder.

Anna froze, completely at a loss. What should she do? Should she wake her up? Would the girl feel annoyed or unnerved if Anna just let her sleep?

Anna thought back to her earlier impression… she looked _really tired._

The girl stirred briefly in her sleep, whining and wrinkling up her nose. Anna watched her for a second, smiling to herself.

_Cute._

Anna decided it wouldn't hurt to let the poor girl sleep. She probably needed it. Sighing, Anna closed her eyes and lost herself in her music. It wasn't long until she fell asleep again herself.


	17. Silence

**A/N:** Sorry for how late this is, I had to fix some botched formatting and then I changed my mind on how exactly I was gonna handle today's updates. So, there's gonna be two updates, and this is the first one! Another piece of old writing is also gonna be uploaded today, but it's super long so it's gonna be a separate fic.

* * *

**SILENCE**

A quiet Saturday night often found Anna at one of the bars downtown, or at least a friend's house, getting equally shitfaced.

School would say otherwise this time, though. Anna propped her head up, neck sore and eyes aching as she stared over the words in her textbook, slumped against the table. Outside, she could hear the traffic from down below, a faint lullaby in tune with the rhythm of the clock ticking away nearby. Anna fought hard against it but as time passed she found she just couldn't keep her eyes open for very long.

Anna yawned and looked over her work sprawled across the table. One book report and two essays, all due by the end of the week, and an exam on Tuesday. Exhaustion had already piled on her thick and now she seemed to break under the weight of it.

She was tired.

Rubbing at her eyes, Anna pushed against the table to properly seat herself at the couch. Sighing, she turned to observe her girlfriend, snuggled against the armrest. Elsa was fixated on her Kindle, glasses perched on her nose, blonde hair tied back in a messy bun. She scratched absentmindedly at the back of her neck as she reached out to grab her mug of hot chocolate, all without taking her eyes off her reading. Anna wasn't even sure how aware of anything Elsa was at that moment. Whenever she read, she became lost in another world.

The thought brought a smile to her face.

Anna crawled over and rested her head on Elsa's lap, laid out on the couch. She felt her girlfriend's hand reach out and slowly massage her scalp, fingers threading through her hair. Anna hummed and closed her eyes, letting her body melt into the cushions, feeling weeks and months of stress just float away. She smiled absently.

Elsa's touch was magic like that.

A soft noise brought Anna out of her reverie and she peeked an eye open. Marshmallow had jumped onto the couch and now sauntered up to her. Anna watched as he examined her, checking for a nice spot to make himself comfortable, before curling up into a ball on her stomach. Anna cooed and scratched behind his ears, smiling at the content purring she got in response.

Elsa kept massaging at her head and Anna found herself slipping back into the edges of slumber. Her body twitched slightly and she blinked, but she didn't fight hard against the oncoming sleep. She was tired, and in too comfortable a position to do anything else, really. With Marshmallow's purring and Elsa's gentle massaging and the warmth of both bodies against her, Anna's eyes slid shut and she drifted off into the comfortable silence of their apartment, feeling relaxed and loved.

There was a soft hand caressing her cheek and the gentle touch of lips to her forehead, but Anna was already fast asleep by then.


	18. Holding Hands (Prompt)

**A/N:** Second and final update of the day. Stay tuned for another that will be uploaded as a separate fic!

* * *

**HOLDING HANDS (PROMPT)**

_This is horrible._

Anna shifted in her seat. The theatre room was booming with noise; lots of action and mayhem flashing across the screen, but it all felt like white noise. She played with her hands in her lap, trying her best to focus on the movie. None of it could keep her attention. She kept catching herself throwing glances to the girl on her left.

Elsa seemed completely enthralled by whatever was going on in the movie—or maybe she just had a really good poker face. Hell if Anna knew. But she hadn't taken her eyes off of the screen since the movie started, which… well, that's the whole point of going to see a movie. And Anna was happy she seemed to have picked a good one, at least.

Just. Fuck.

Anna didn't wanna seem like a creep or anything, but she also kind of sort of maybe wanted to make a move. Or something. And they were about an hour into the movie, an hour and a half into their date, and neither of them had so much as held hands yet. And Anna was probably overthinking it, but she also didn't want Elsa to think she wasn't into her, and even if the date was going fine, Elsa's always been nervous, almost like she's expecting a trap every time someone talks to her, and Anna just wanted to show that she cared, in some way, and also that she was kind of _really_ into her, like "be my girlfriend please" into her. Except when she put it that way, it sounded creepy.

_Kristoff is so much better at this kind of thing than I am._

The thought of her best friend gave her the image of him hiding in the row behind her, aggravated whispering and gestures as he cheered her on in the only way Kristoff Bjorgman could.

_C'mon, Freckles, get over yourself and just do it already! Make the move! Be a man! Or woman! Or neither! Just DO IT!_

Anna sucked in a breath and leaned a little closer to Elsa. She moved her hand down to where their seats met and reached for Elsa's hand—only it was otherwise occupied with holding her drink. Anna resisted the urge to groan. That's fine, that's okay. Anna could work with that. Maybe just… rest her hand on Elsa's leg or… or something…

No, no, that would _definitely_ be creepy.

_Ugh, why am I such garbage at this?!_

Anna took a deep breath and tried to relax. Just watch the movie. Wait to make a move after. She bit her lip and tugged on one braid. The characters onscreen were talking about something very important to the plot but Anna couldn't understand a word of it.

There were too many thoughts going on in her head.

A light brush against her leg almost sent her jumping out of her seat. Looking to Elsa, she could see her lips pulled into a slight smirk, though she was still focused on the movie. Her hand was resting in the space between them.

"Just take it, you dork."

Anna bit her lip against the hysterical giggle she could feel bubbling somewhere in her chest, the back of her neck and the tips of her ears turning red hot. She slowly reached out, brushing her fingertips against the palm of Elsa's hand. The feeling of skin of skin, however light, sent a wave of butterflies in her stomach, caused her breath to hitch ever so slightly. She could feel warmth radiating from Elsa's skin, not clammy but comfortable, and Anna threaded her fingers through the space between Elsa's and held on tight. Elsa squeezed back reassuringly and a calm settled over them as they leaned against each other and watched the movie.

_This is perfect._


	19. Things Left Unsaid

**A/N:** Time for some more angst! Just two more updates after this and I'll finally be caught up with my old writing and can focus on my new stuff! :D

* * *

**THINGS LEFT UNSAID**

There was a sense of foreboding as Anna stood there in front of Elsa's door.

She sighed, willing the beating in her chest to calm down, to not be so deafening as she raised a hand to knock. The box in her hands felt like it carried the weight of the world.

_Just knock, dammit._

The sound seemed to echo, and Anna ignored the prying thought that nobody was home.

That she was too late.

A light turned on from the window and Anna's nerves settled somewhat. She took a deep breath and prepared herself as she heard the locks on the door turn and it began to open.

"Anna?" Elsa was dressed in her pajamas, golden hair falling in waves around her shoulders. The sight left Anna gaping and grasping for clear thoughts. "It's almost midnight, what are you doing here?"

"I… u-um. That is… you left some of your stuff and I just… thought you'd want it back. Before you left." She held up the box as proof.

Elsa blinked, the sleep in her eyes vanishing as she became aware of what Anna said. "Oh." She took the box into her hands and stared at it, looking uncertain of what to do, or even—and maybe Anna was just hoping she saw it—uncertain if she even wanted it. Elsa cleared her throat and nodded, avoiding eye contact. "Thanks, Anna."

Anna nodded and looked away, toying with one of her braids. She swallowed what felt like a sob down into her chest where it rested against her heart. Releasing a trembling sigh, Anna turned to leave. "Well, I guess I'll be going now."

"Anna?"

She looked back at Elsa. Everything seemed to stop, condensed into the space that hung thick and choking between them. It felt hard to breathe, hard to even think. She swallowed. "Y-yes?" Anna coughed and cleared her throat. "Yes… Elsa?"

Elsa bit her bottom lip, brow furrowed. She looked small, trembling, afraid. Anna resisted the urge to reach out and hug her.

"I uh… did you… are you free tomorrow morning?"

Anna was expecting hope, happiness, relief to flood through her at those words. Something warm and mushy and still very much in love. Elsa wanting to spend time with her was… not something she thought would ever happen again.

But she thought of the lonely nights to come, the airplane waiting to take Elsa far, far away the very next day, and instead a surge of anger seemed to electrify deep within her. Her body steeled against that naive sense of lovestruck awe she used to think the world of. She set her jaw and clenched her hands.

"I'm busy."

A lie for a lie was how she justified it in her head, but Elsa's flinch and hurt look left a bitter taste in Anna's mouth and she immediately regretted it. Before she could take her words back, Elsa only nodded and turned to enter her apartment. "Okay, then. Good night."

"Elsa—"

The door closed.

Anna stood there in the dark, staring at the familiar closed door of Elsa's house. The locks turned and the light inside turned off and she was left alone with things left unsaid.

"Good night."


	20. Valentine's Night

**A/N:** Alright, here's some nice fluff after all the angst I've put you guys thru.

There's just one more update after this! And then I'm all caught up with my old writing! \o/

* * *

**VALENTINE'S NIGHT**

"I'm home," she called out into the emptiness.

The apartment was dark, except for a lone light in the kitchen. The only sounds to hear were the engine roars outside in the city streets. But within the apartment itself, all was quiet.

Elsa sighed as she closed the door behind her, and leaned against it. Weariness sunk deep into her bones and she felt like keeling over and sleeping on the floor there in front of the door. Working all day wasn't exactly how she had planned to spend her Valentine's Day.

And Anna… poor Anna. She had been looking forward to this day even before Christmas. And Elsa knew how much this day would mean to her—especially after what happened with Hans. She wanted to make it something extra special, as their first Valentine's together.

Fate had a way of screwing them over, though.

"She's probably not even awake anymore," she muttered to herself, sparing a look at her watch. 10:30. Unlike Elsa herself—who had a tendency to go nights without sleep without even realizing it—Anna's large reserves of energy ran out almost as soon as the sun set. She could stay awake for the night, sure, even past midnight if she really tried (and she had certainly tried), but the minute she so much as sat down, she was fighting a losing battle against sleep. It was kind of endearing.

Of course, the downside to this was that Anna would then wake up very early, and was very much the definition of a morning person. Elsa was very much the opposite of that.

Elsa sighed again, feeling her body worn down even further. She kicked off her shoes by the door and dropped her bag on the table as she made her way to their bedroom. Sure enough, there Anna lay, completely sprawled and overtaking the whole bed. Her hair was a mess and she was lightly snoring, and the image brought a fond smile to Elsa's face.

Elsa took off her jacket and let it fall to the floor; she'd take care of it later. For now, she crawled into bed next to her beloved for some delayed and much-needed cuddling.

Anna's body twitched as she let out a huge snort, mumbling confusedly as she grasped at Elsa's body. "Mmwhat? Wassit?"

"Just me, dear." Elsa whispered, rubbing soothing circles on Anna's exposed stomach. "Sorry I'm so late."

"S'okay… you had work and shit."

"I promise I'll make it up to you, though. Tomorrow, we'll spend the whole day together."

"Tomorrow…?"

"I don't work tomorrow, thank god. Weselton actually gave me the day off; maybe he felt bad about how much shit I had to deal with today." She giggled at the thought.

"Heh… well that's good." Anna yawned against the back of her hand. "You work too much, anyways. Need rest."

Elsa smiled sweetly and reached up to caress Anna's check, kissing her softly on the lips. "So do you. We'll talk in the morning, okay?"

"Mmkay… night, Els."

"Good night, Anna. Happy Valentine's Day."

Anna smiled sleepily as she mumbled, "Happy Valentine's Day," before drifting back to sleep. Elsa smiled as she watched, thinking of all the things they would do the next day. She would make it a day to remember. Anna deserved nothing less than the sun, the moon, and the sky.

Her eyes started to droop and she rested her head back on Anna's chest. For now, though, Elsa would sleep. The gentle rhythm of Anna's heartbeat like a lullaby as it whisked her off into slumber and pleasant dreams, and her and Anna lying in the arms of one another.

So the day wasn't perfect, even dreadful, but the night was everything she could ever want.


	21. Elsanna Prompts 2

**A/N:** This is the last of my old writing! We're finally caught up!

And with that, prompts are now officially open! You can send some to me on my tumblr (annasfreckles), and while I don't mind if you ask for prompts in your reviews, I'd prefer it if you kept it to my blog. Also try to follow my blog so you can stay up to date with my writing process.

I have a few new prompts lined up for this week, but for the next few weeks, I'm gonna try to take it slow. I have a lot going on IRL rn and I kinda need to let my brain relax, editing and updating one or several pieces of writing almost every day did kinda take a bit of a toll on me.

I also need to focus on my new fics and get these chapters ready for next month. I'll be posting the first of my new fics either April 9th or April 16th, depending on how ready I feel.

Thanks for being patient while I get all this old writing up! Hope you guys look forward to my new stuff!

* * *

**Prompt: You're a 26 year old woman living on your own with a really nice apartment and a rising business and you're telling me you've ever learned how to ride a BICYCLE?**

Anna stared at Elsa in disbelief. Her girlfriend had her arms wrapped around her body, shoulders hunched; a self-conscious gesture that pretty much answered Anna's question for her.

She didn't want to laugh. She felt kinda sad thinking about how much sense it actually made when she considered the kind of upbringing Elsa went through but at the same time the thought of going through one's whole life without learning to ride a bike just seemed _so_ absurd to her that…

Anna bit her knuckle in attempt to muffle her laughter.

Elsa narrowed her eyes and glared at her. "It's not like a bike is necessary to get by in my day-to-day life!"

Anna almost choked on her laughter. "It _isn't?" _Elsa's glare deepened and Anna shook her head. She wasn't being fair to Elsa. Just…

"Look, Elsa… I know you don't think it's necessary but you should still at least try to learn how to ride a bike."

Elsa scrunched up her nose. "Why… I have a car. That gets me around just fine."

"Gets you around just—" Anna could only smirk and shake her head. Just another reminder of the two completely different worlds they came from.

* * *

**Prompt: Picnic at sunset**

"How're the sandwiches, darling?"

Anna looked up from where her head rested on Elsa's lap, cheeks full from the humongous bite of her third sandwich in about as many minutes. She chewed for a while, throwing an enthusiastic thumbs up as she answered, "Mmm!"

"So good, then."

Anna swallowed and licked her lips. "Your food is always good, Elsa."

Elsa smiled and gently tapped her finger on Anna's nose, which scrunched in response as her girlfriend giggled. With the orange glow of the setting sun, Anna's teal eyes sparkled brighter than usual, her freckles a spattering of brown stardust further standing out on sun-kissed cheeks. Anna's beauty was like a painting in motion, made even better by the bright optimism and loving nature that shone through in actions and words.

"Except paintings can't talk back," Anna said with a sly smile.

Elsa blinked. "Oh… did I say that out loud?"

"Mhm, but that's okay," Anna said as she brushed a kiss against Elsa's knuckles. "I've thought the same about you."

* * *

**Prompt: Anna asking Elsa for a cooking lesson**

"_Elsaaaaaaaa"_

Elsa looked up from her kindle to see Anna sprawled on the ground next to her feet, facedown in the rug with Marshmallow resting on the small of her back.

"How long have you been lying there?"

"Elsa, my mom is coming over this weekend and we have nothing to eat."

"Sure we do, we have—" Elsa stopped to think about this. When was the last time they went to the grocery store? "Well, we have a list of take-out and pizza places, at least."

"Elsa, you've _met_ my mother, she's sneered at _Italian food from New York._ If we don't make her some really good and authentic Norwegian food, we're gonna have to live with her complaining for a whole _weekend."_

"Anna, darling, I think you're a touch exaggerating." Though, Elsa wouldn't deny it, she had been dreading this weekend for the past month. More about how the nasty woman talked to Anna than anything else, so she could understand her girlfriend's worry. "Alright, I suppose I should go to the grocery store and figure something out."

"No!" Anna shot up, startling Marshmallow off her back. "I wanna cook!"

"Anna, you don't cook."

"Exactly! Last time you cooked something for my mom, she gave me a hard time about it. But I wanna show her I can do adult things! So…" Anna paused, eyes wide and lips pouting, bringing her hands up clasped under her chin as she begged, "Can you teach me how to cook?"

Elsa gave her girlfriend a look, but when the pouting only grew more intense, she sighed and flopped down on the couch. She really couldn't say no to that face.

* * *

**Prompt: Hair brushing for the royal sisters**

It was a relief.

Sitting at the vanity, fresh from a nice hot bath, with the soft feeling of the brush and Elsa's fingers threading through her hair. Anna sighed deeply, closing her eyes to bask in the feeling of finally being able to rest.

Between helping Kristoff with the ice delivery, preparing decorations for the upcoming Yuletide festival, and well, the usual politics of being Princess of Arendelle (not to mention helping Elsa deal with a rather pesky viscountess from the south), well… it had been a busy week, to say the least.

Anna had groaned with relief with the week finally coming to an end, but the ache and exhaustion still wore her down, and she could tell it wore Elsa down as well. Her sister had smiled tiredly and said, "Why don't we take a bath and get ready for bed?"

"I think I could fall asleep right here and now," Anna joked, or had meant it as a joke, and then Elsa scratched gently at the back of her head and she could feel her eyes threaten to close shut. Humming, Anna leaned against Elsa's shoulder, feeling her gentle laughter and a soft kiss upon her forehead.

"Bath, and then I'll comb your hair, and then you can sleep for as long as you want."

Anna smiled at the thought. As the queen, Elsa knew better than to promise such things, and yet, as her sister, she had never gone back on her words.

It was, indeed, the best night's sleep the two of them had gotten all week.

* * *

**Prompt: Trip to an animal shelter**

"I found him."

Elsa sighed and walked over to where Anna currently had her face pressed up against the cage. "Yes, Anna?"

"I found the perfect one."

Elsa looked down to the white cat that sniffed and licked at Anna's fingers. It was small, with bright blue eyes, and little nubs where its front legs should've been. It purred gently, brushing its face against the cage's door at an attempt to get closer to Anna, begging for better pets. Her girlfriend absolutely cooed.

"We have to get this one."

"I don't know Anna, do you really think we can afford a cat right now?"

"Don't give me that!" Anna turned and gave Elsa a stern glare, pointing an accusing finger in her face. "We've sat down and planned the expenses! Now's a perfect time to get a cat!"

"Oh, Olaf!" the woman helping them walked over. "He's a little cutie for sure. Poor thing's been here a while."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

The woman shrugged. "Folks don't really like older animals. They all want a kitten or a puppy. And well… they tend to get scared away by his missing limbs."

_Uh oh._ Elsa looked to Anna, and sure enough, she had a look of utter despair. She pouted, wide puppy dog eyes, as she leaned down next to Olaf.

"Don't worry. We'll give you a home, little guy."

_Well,_ Elsa thought, _I can't really say no after that._

* * *

**Prompt: Eating ice cream**

This was their favorite spot.

Anna and Elsa would come here every Saturday, the only day they were both free, and order a sundae to share. Strawberry and mint drenched in chocolate fudge, and depending on how they felt, sometimes with nuts. They would feed each other the ice cream as they spoke about their week, Anna complaining about her asshole boss and Elsa talking about her various projects and exams and whatever else she had that week.

It was also their first ever date.

"I can't believe all these years," Anna said as they sat down, "all the other stores would close or change owners or whatever, but not this place."

"No," Elsa agreed, sighing wistfully as she took Anna's hand into her own. "This place is here to stay."

"Think it's a sign?" Anna smiled wryly, giving Elsa a wink.

Elsa laughed, and would have responded, but an employee came over just then and placed their sundae on the table. Her response quickly died in shock as she looked to the young girl in question.

"Don't act so surprised," Vanellope said, walking away with a roll of her eyes. "You guys literally come here every Saturday at the same exact time and order the same exact thing."

Elsa felt her face flush a dark red, but she managed a smile at Anna's infectious giggle. Her wife leveled her with a mischievous sparkle in her eye, and Elsa braced herself for whatever she was gonna say.

"Think we'll still bring our kids here someday?"


End file.
